I swear,Ill be there:Padlock
by VainillaSparcake
Summary: Tony Clock,es un Joven de 20 años que es asendido como voluntario,en un Hospital,ya que nesecita dinero para su familia,ahi conoce su paciente,Paige Notepad una joven de 19 años que sufre de Ezquizofrenia y es atormentada por sus locas alusinaciones. Sin embargo Tony va a come ter un Pequeño error...enamorarse de ella
1. el comienzo

Todo era normal en inglaterra,en una cafeteria se encontraba un grupo,siempre los llamaban "los Raritos"

-No puedo esperar a que sea mañana!-dijo entusiasmada una chica,su Nombre era Elizabeth Clock,ella era de piel blanca y cabello rojo rizado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas,usaba un saco rojo oscuro sopre una camisa negra,una enagua color vino y botas Rojas,tenia 21 años

-si...yo no estoy tan listo...-dijo uno de los chicos,Shrignold Butterfly,tenia el cabello negro,una camisa manga larga color turquesa bajo un Chaleto negro,tenia pantalones negros y unas alas amarillas,tenia 18 años

-por que?-pregunto el hermano de Elizabeth,Tony Clock,el era de piel azul con cabello negro con puntas amarillas,tenia un traje un tanto elegante con tenis rojos de lineas amarillas y guantes blancos,era de 20 años

-por que...no se si voy a ser bueno haciendo esto...-dijo la mariposa un tanto asustado

-no es para tanto,solo lo hacemos por nuestro bien...-dijo Elizabeth tomando una taza de cafe

-tan mala es la situacion?-pregunto el Menor.

Elizabeth se dio una Facepalm

-te tengo que explicar todo otra vez?-pregunto

-si...-dijo Shrignold Avergonzado

-hace 3 meses,cuando nuestra Mamá murio,nuestra familia perdio mucho dinero,la novia de Tony,Laptop,ofresio ayudarnos,ya que ella es Rica,pero...

-...resulta que Laptop enrealidad resivia dinero por que...era una dama de la noche...entonces Termine con ella...y volvimos a la quiebra-dijo Tony tristemente

-wow...siempre supe que ella era una Zorra-dijo Shrignold.

-a que bien,la acabas de invocar-Tony señalo a su derecha

La castaña con lente,enagua, chaleco plateado y camiseta sin mangas de cuadros,iba para la cafeteria,junto con su Primo,Colin,un joven albino con lentes de Chaqueta negra sobre una camisa de Cuadros con una cola en forma de enchufle.

Sin embargo habia algo Grave con él,estaba muy delgado,asi es,Colin era Anorexico y la culpable era Su prima,ella siempre le metia ideas a la cabeza,diciendole que parecia una ballena,que estaba muy gordo,que era feo,ella lo volvio un anorexico en menos de un Mes.

-mejor nos Vamos-le susurro Elizabeth a su Hermano

-si,vamonos...

-mesero!,la cuenta por favor!

Los dos hermanos fueron a su casa

-oye,ya son la 8:45 p.m,sera mejor que vayamos a dormir,mañana tenemos que despertar temprano-aconsejo Elizabeth

El pelinegro/amarillo asintio,ambos se prepararon para ir a dormir.

-espero que esto valga la pena-susurro Tony Acurrucandose en su cama

-creeme,se que valdra la pena!-dijo Elizabeth acomodandose en su cama

Tony empezo a cerrar sus ojos y sev durmio

A la mañana siguiente

-reh,reh,reh,Reh,Reh,Reh,REH,REH,REH,REH!-gritaba Elizabeth tratanto de despertar a su hermano

-mmm...-dijo Tony semiderpierto

-LEVANTATE,MALDITO,FLOJO DE MIERDA!

-que pasa?-pregunto despertandose por completo

-tenemos que Apurarnos!-grito Elizabeth

-oh Si,Shrignold nos esta esperando en el Parque!

-nos dormimos mas de la cuenta!-dijo Elizabeth sscando ropa de su Armario

El trio se fue corriendo por la avenida 12,ya que era un atajo

-si nos vamos por aca,llgaremos mas-la pelirroja iba a terminar pero choco con alguien en el Camino-Agh!

Los tres calleron al suelo y levantaron la mirada par ver quien era

-Oh Dios...-dijo Tony al ver quien era-Laptop...

-Tony?

CONTINUARA

Que haces aqui,Laptop?-pregunto Elizabeth de Mala manerañ

-es un Pais libre,puedo ir a donde quiero!-ella se levanto-Yo y Colin solo ibamos de Compras

-Hola...-saludo Colim debilmente

-hola...-Shrignold le devolvio en Saludo

-a donde can ustedes,Imbeciles?-pregunto Laptop Con tono burlon

-eso no te incumbe!,vamonos Chicos!-dijo Tony algo molesto

Los tres trataron de irse

-sabes,si vuelves con Migo no tienes que Hacer eso-dijo Laptop

-No!,no voy a volver con alguien como tu!-Tony se Apuro para ir al hospital

-Señor Roy,Elizabeth y Tony Clock y Shrignold Butterfly estan aqui-dijo la secretaria por microfono

-pues dejelos pasar...-dijo el De poco cabello

Los tres entraron a la sala

-sentimos,haber llegado Tarde!-se disculpo Elizabeth

-usted es Shrignold Butterfly,verdad?-pregunto Roy

-si,ese soy yo-se presento La mariposa

-esta bien,Ustedes son Elizabeth Clock y él es tu Hermano,Anthony Clock,verdad?-pregunto El Hombre

-de hecho,es solo Tony-Explico el pelinegro\amarillo

-eso no importa...ahora...por favor hablemos de su Futuro n este Programa-Roy los miro directamente por unos segundos

Los tres estaban incomodos con esa mirada.

-lo hemos conocido Antes?-pregunto Tony algo incomodo

Roy no respondio,los miro por unos segundos Mas

-...Tal vez...-dijo Al fin,su mirada se fijo en los Papeles que habian en su Mesa

-y bueno que Lugares nos tienen?-pregunto Elizabeth

-bueno,al ver sus Habilidades...y fuerzas ya le teniamos tres Opciones-explico Roy-Señorita Clock,usted estara cuidando a Larry Blue,es un Joven de 17 años,tiene sindrome de Asperer y su Hermano trabaja todos los dias,comienza mañana a las 8:30a.m

-SI!-la pelirroja abrazo a aquel hombre-Gracias!,Gracias!,no sabe cuanto significa esto para mi!

-no llegues tarde...-le regaño Roy.

-oh,no se preocupe,no llegare Tarde!-ella se levanto de ma silla y tomo sus cosas-muchisimas gracias!-Elizabeth se dirigio a la puerta

-de nada,Señorita Clock

-oh,por favor,llameme Elizabeth,otra vez,Gracias!-la joven Salio

-a usted,Tony Clock,usted se encargara de Paige Notepad,chica de 19 años,es una artista,le gusta dibujar...pero...es Ezquizofrenica,trendria que Mudarse con ella

-pues no hay Problema!-exclamo Tony

-mañana un chofer lo llevara a la casa de la joven...le sugiero que empaque Todas sus Cosas-le dijo el Peliazul

-muchas Gracias Señor...-Tony se levanto con una sonrisa.

Cuando Tony se fue solo quedo Shrignold

-bueno,joven usted...-fue interrumpido por el Pelinegro

-espere!,disculpe...pero...creo que ya hay alguien que nesecita ayuda

-y quien es?-pregunto Roy

-un joven Llamado Colin...sufre de Anorexia...

Al siguiente Dia Tony,volvio al hospital para ir a ver a su Paciente,su Cuarto era el numero 21 en el segundo Piso.

-bueno supongo que es Aqui-se dijo a él mismo.

Giro la manivela del cuarto y al abrirla,quedo Extremadamente sorprendido.

Habia papeles y lapices por todos lados,tinta y pintura en las Paredes y pedasos de Pastel en el piso.

Miro a la Joven,poseia una piel blanca como la nieve,tenia el cabello de Varios colores,vestia con una camisa Larga y apretada color negro y un delantal blanco y una boina morada

-hola!-saludo la chica-Soy Paige Notepad!

CONTINUARA

Bueno,hasta aqui llego este capitulo

Si les gusto por favor delen me ayudaria mucho

Pronto seguire con la historia y tambien...

Pregunto otra vez

Quieren lemmon?


	2. mi nueva paciente

-Que haces aqui,Laptop?-pregunto Elizabeth de Mala manerañ

-es un Pais libre,puedo ir a donde quiero!-ella se levanto-Yo y Colin solo ibamos de Compras

-Hola...-saludo Colim debilmente

-hola...-Shrignold le devolvio en Saludo

-a donde can ustedes,Imbeciles?-pregunto Laptop Con tono burlon

-eso no te incumbe!,vamonos Chicos!-dijo Tony algo molesto

Los tres trataron de irse

-sabes,si vuelves con Migo no tienes que Hacer eso-dijo Laptop

-No!,no voy a volver con alguien como tu!-Tony se Apuro para ir al hospital

-Señor Roy,Elizabeth y Tony Clock y Shrignold Butterfly estan aqui-dijo la secretaria por microfono

-pues dejelos pasar...-dijo el De poco cabello

Los tres entraron a la sala

-sentimos,haber llegado Tarde!-se disculpo Elizabeth

-usted es Shrignold Butterfly,verdad?-pregunto Roy

-si,ese soy yo-se presento La mariposa

-esta bien,Ustedes son Elizabeth Clock y él es tu Hermano,Anthony Clock,verdad?-pregunto El Hombre

-de hecho,es solo Tony-Explico el pelinegro\amarillo

-eso no importa...ahora...por favor hablemos de su Futuro n este Programa-Roy los miro directamente por unos segundos

Los tres estaban incomodos con esa mirada.

-lo hemos conocido Antes?-pregunto Tony algo incomodo

Roy no respondio,los miro por unos segundos Mas

-...Tal vez...-dijo Al fin,su mirada se fijo en los Papeles que habian en su Mesa

-y bueno que Lugares nos tienen?-pregunto Elizabeth

-bueno,al ver sus Habilidades...y fuerzas ya le teniamos tres Opciones-explico Roy-Señorita Clock,usted estara cuidando a Larry Blue,es un Joven de 17 años,tiene sindrome de Asperer y su Hermano trabaja todos los dias,comienza mañana a las 8:30a.m

-SI!-la pelirroja abrazo a aquel hombre-Gracias!,Gracias!,no sabe cuanto significa esto para mi!

-no llegues tarde...-le regaño Roy.

-oh,no se preocupe,no llegare Tarde!-ella se levanto de ma silla y tomo sus cosas-muchisimas gracias!-Elizabeth se dirigio a la puerta

-de nada,Señorita Clock

-oh,por favor,llameme Elizabeth,otra vez,Gracias!-la joven Salio

-a usted,Tony Clock,usted se encargara de Paige Notepad,chica de 19 años,es una artista,le gusta dibujar...pero...es Ezquizofrenica,trendria que Mudarse con ella

-pues no hay Problema!-exclamo Tony

-mañana un chofer lo llevara a la casa de la joven...le sugiero que empaque Todas sus Cosas-le dijo el Peliazul

-muchas Gracias Señor...-Tony se levanto con una sonrisa.

Cuando Tony se fue solo quedo Shrignold

-bueno,joven usted...-fue interrumpido por el Pelinegro

-espere!,disculpe...pero...creo que ya hay alguien que nesecita ayuda

-y quien es?-pregunto Roy

-un joven Llamado Colin...sufre de Anorexia...

Al siguiente Dia Tony,volvio al hospital para ir a ver a su Paciente,su Cuarto era el numero 21 en el segundo Piso.

-bueno supongo que es Aqui-se dijo a él mismo.

Giro la manivela del cuarto y al abrirla,quedo Extremadamente sorprendido.

Habia papeles y lapices por todos lados,tinta y pintura en las Paredes y pedasos de Pastel en el piso.

Miro a la Joven,poseia una piel blanca como la nieve,tenia el cabello de Varios colores,vestia con una camisa Larga y apretada color negro y un delantal blanco y una boina morada

-hola!-saludo la chica-Soy Paige Notepad!

CONTINUARA

 _Bueno,hasta aqui llego este capitulo_

 _Si les gusto por favor delen me ayudaria mucho_

 _Pronto seguire con la historia y tambien..._

 _Pregunto otra vez_

 _Quieren lemmon?_


	3. nueva casa

Ho-hola...-saludo Tony de forma nerviosa-tu eres Paige Notepad?

-sip,la mejor artista del Mundo!-ella dijo con una gran sonrisa

-...okey,Paige Notepad,Es hora de que venga con migo-le dijo Tony de Forma tranquila

-Por fin!,oiste eso Harry!?,ya no tienes que acostarte con Robin en mi cama!

-...Harry?-pregunto Tony confundido

-es él...-ella señalo a un lado de su Habitacion,no habia nada,no estaba Nadie

-okey...tranquila..."Harry",no te va a molestar-le dijo Tony tratando de seguirle la corriente

-pero tambien habra campo para Robín y Manny?-ella despues miro a un lado de su vestido-ya dejame Robín!,que no ves que estoy Hablando,alejate...ya dejame!-ella se hizo para atras

-tranquila,Todo estara Bien...Tus amigos tambien pueden venir-dijo Tony

-no son Exactamente,mis amigos,me molestan de vez en cuando-dijo Paige algo molesta

-pues me asegurare de que no te molesten-dijo para despues dar una risita

-gracias señor!

-po favor,llamame Tony

-okey

La joven empaco todas sus Cosas,lapices,borradore y Cuadernos,junto a su Ropa y se llevo algunos de sus Dibujos en su mano. El joven se estaba fijando en una hoja que indicaba a que horas tenia que darle a Paige sus medicamentos

-ok,a las 3:30,son las 2:47,ya casi-se dijo El joven

-a donde Iremos?-pregunto Paige

-a tu vieja casa-explico Tony-cuando vivias con tus Padres

-oh si mis padres...-ella dijo de forma Triste

-si,se que los extrañas...

-estas KoKo?!,esos idiotas me dejaron aqui!,nisiquiera se despidieron!-ella miro para atras con enojo-Callate Manny!

-...-Tony la miro y luego se puso a reir

-de que te ries?-pregunto Paige de Forma confundida

-de nada...es solo que...jeje...eres muy adorable

-señor Tony,es Hora de irnos-dijo El chofer

-esta bien...

Los dos se subieron al auto,cuando subieron,la chica hizo una exprecion de Enojo

-No!,Gilbert,no puedes conducir!-dijo molesta

-Gilbert?-se pregunto Tony-el Nuevo novio de Laptop se llama igual

-quien es Laptop?-pregunto Paige

-no es Nadie...

-hablas de alguien que no es Nadie?,eres Raro...pero tambien lindo

-pues...Gracias-Tony se sonrrojo

Tony entro y Abrio la puerta Paige entro felismente pero despues se detuvo

-Blaze vete a dormir a Otro Lado!-dijo Paige-dormilona!...

-supongo que Blaze es tu amiga?-dijo Tony sonriendo

-si,pero es muy molesta!-ella empezo a Patear en el Aire-levantate!

Tony la veia con una gran sonrisa,se habia encariñado con ella inmediatamente. Le parecia muy Tierna. Tony miro su reloj

-Ven Paige,es hora de que tomes tu medicina-la sostuvo de la Mano delicadamente  
Y la llevo a la cocina

CONTINUARA

 _Okey hasta aqui llega el Capitulo_

 _No se si voy a llegar del Todo al Lemmon pero bueno,vere que puedo Hacer,ademas aun falran com episodios XD_


	4. alucinaciones y anorexia

P.D.V TONY  
Ya habian Pasado Tres dias desde que me fui a cuidar a Paige en su casa,sinceramente no a sido tan dificil cuidarla,es un Adorable, aunque a Tenido algunos Ataques de locura,no me molesta,me cae muy bien y la Quiero Tal como es,ella me hace muy Feliz.

Ella estaba en su cuarto dibujando,Faltaba poco para que le diera sus medicamentos,estaba hablando com mi Hermana por telefono.

-y como te a ido?-pregunte

-sabes que es tener que cuidar a un chico que sufre de Asperer?-pregunto Elizabeth

-bueno pues sabes que es tener que cuidar a una joven con Ezquizofrenia?-pregunte sin Querer,me senti muy mal despues de Haber dicho eso,parecia que la estaba discriminando-ignora eso...

-Y bueno,crees que tu y Paige podrian venir conmigo y Larry a la tienda de musica,este fin de Semana?-ella pregunto

-Por supuesto,no veo por que no-le dije

-esta bien!-derrepente ella empezo a decir cosas sin sentido-Larry no!,no toques eso!-se corto la llamada

Despues de eso me fije en la mesa,ahi estaban los dibujos de Paige,mesclados entre lapices,borradores y tinta,Decidi tomar algunos para verlos y me senti algo incomodo al verlo

Ella habia dibujado a un tipo Completamente rojo y Alto,era algo tetrico y feo,habian Charcos de Sangre dibujados y a un Lado estaba la palabra "Harry".  
Me acorde de que ella lo habia mencionado varias veces.  
Mire otro dibujo,otro era un pajaro verde, un tanto malpintado como si a ella no le aya gustado dibujarlo de esa manera,estaba comiendo Pollo y se veia que habia dibujado Sangre en El Pollo,estaba dibujado de una Forma muy tetrica.  
Todos sus dibujos estaban dibujados de forma tetrica.

-seran sus Alucinaciones?-me pregunte

-NO!,BASTA!-la escuche Gritar

M asuste mucho,deje sus dibujos en la mesa y sali corriendo a su habitacion,cuando la abri ella estaba hechada en una esquina de su cuarto

-ya dejenme!-ella gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos

-Paige?-le pregunte

Ella me vio por unos segundos y salio corriendo a abrazarme,podia sentirla Temblar

-hey,que pasa?-pregunte algo avergonzado

-Harry y Gilbert no me dejan en Paz,no quieren dejarme Sola...-ella seguia abrasandome

-shhh,tranquila-no dude ninun segundo en corresponder al abrazo

¿como podia saber que sus alucinaciones la hacian sufrir tanto?

-Tranquila,yo estoy aqui,todo va a estar mejor-le dije tratando de Calmarla

-Tony...Podrias decirles a los chicos que me dejen de molestar?-ella pregunto aun llorando

-Claro...-le segui la corriente-...pero Primero...acomodemos tu cuarto-era Obvio que tuvo un pequeño ataque,mire Mi Reloj

-que pasa?-ella pregunto

-es hora,ven!-la lleve del Brazo

Le di su medicina,ella me pregunto para que era,simplemente le decia "para ser mejor artista"

Habian pasado un Par de horas ambos estabamos en la Sala,la estaba vigilando para ver si le pasaba algo,hasa que se me ocurrio algo

-Hey Paige,Tienes Hambre?

-Si!

-Ok,ya vuelvo-fui por mi telefono y marque a uno de los mejores restaurantes que conosco

- _Hola,Pizzeria Frizt pizza,que se le ofrese?-dijo una Voz femenina_

 _-Espí?_

 _-Tony,eres tu?_

-  
P.D.V NORMAL

Colin,el joven anorexico estaba en una esquina de su Habitacion,comiendo Chocolate y galletas,con envoltorios por todo el suelo,Habia aguantado hambre desde la mañana,nisiquiera habia almorzado,despues de haber comido por lo menos algo,salio de su habitacion y bajo las escaleras,sin embargo lo unico que iba a ser...era torturarse a el mismo.

-hola primo!-saludo Laptop,ella estaba en el Sillon,comiendo un pesado de Pastel de Chocolate que tenia merengue blanco y una cereza ensima

-que haces aqui?-pregunto Colin

-em,Hola?,Vivo aqui!-ella dijo

-que estas comiendo?-pregunto mordiendose el labio superior

-ah,es solo pastel de Chocolate,Gilbert me lo consiguio-ella tomo otro pedaso con su cuchara-Claro,el Chocolate es como una Bola de Grasa que te llena de Gordura y te veas como un oso,pero hey!,a caballo regalado no se le pela el diente

Colin no soporto oir esas palabras "bola de grasa"

-quieres un Poco?-ella le acerco el pedaso

-Eh,No...ya...ya vuelvo!

-okey-ella pregunto confundida

él fue otra vez a su cuarto,se miro al espejo,no importaba que tan esqueletico y delgado era,su mente siempre lo hacia sentir Gordo y Feo.

-No!...-fue a su Baño,se metio dos dedos a la Boca,los movio con desesperacion e hizo lo que Queria

Se labo los dientes y fue para abajo.

Sin embargo,no se dio cuenta de que Shrignold lo miro por la ventana

-no te preocupes Colin...te ayudare...

CONTINUARA


	5. you are my friend

**P.D.V SHRIGNOLD**

Mi Amigo Colin esta en Serios problemas mentales,Es anorexico y todo es culpa de su estupida Prima,Laptop,yo quiero ayudarlo,aun asi,no solo por qie es mi Amigo,yo lo amo,si me gustan los chicos y me vale un cacauhate lo que digan sobre mi.  
si Colin sigue Asi,va a Morir de Anorexia,me quede viendolo por la ventana,estoy muy preocupado por él. Estoy esperando a que el Este solo para que podamos Hablar. Lo decidi llamar por Telefono.

 _-hola?_

 _-hola,Colin?,soy yo,Shrignold..._

 _-oh,Hola!,como te va?_

 _-bien,oye queria preguntarte algo_

 _-Colin con quien hablas? -una voz femenina dijo_

 _-eh,solo es un amigo_

 _-esa es Laptop?_

 _-eh Si...es ella_

 _-em oye,iba a preguntarte si te gustaría que fuera a tu casa algún día de estos_

 _-por que?_

 _-pues,hace tiempo que no te veo,me gustaría que charlemos y, tu sabes pasemos un rato de chicos_

 _-em,bueno,que tal este Sábado?,tengo Libre ese dia_

 _-esta bien_

 _-okey nos vemos_

Colgué la llamada

Me fui para mi casa,cuando llegue me acosté en mi cama y fui a la galería de mi Celular,encontré una imagen de Colin y de hace tiempo,osea no se por que nos volvimos tan unidos.  
Cuando lo conocí yo era un joven de 13 años un poco delgado pero luego llego Colin a mi vida,cuando lo conocí era un tanto robusto pero no estaba pasado de peso ni nada por el estilo,eramos inseparables...hasta que llego Laptop,ella empezó a sobornarlo y a decirle que mientras sea obeso nadie lo iba a querer,con el paso del tiempo,me di cuenta de que estaba adelgazando y ahora me doy cuenta...él me necesita mas que nunca...

 **P.D.V NORMAL**

Tony habia terminado de arreglar el Cuarto de Paige.  
Ya que esta lo habia desordenado mas de lo inusual,aun asi era imposible quitar las Manchas de Tinta En las Paredes,no sabia como o de donde consiguio la tinta,pero eso no importaba por ahora.

-Tony?-pregunto Paige

-ya voy,espera un minuto-dejo algunas cosas en el pequeño basurero de su Cuarto

Paige estaba dibujando mientras comia un pedaso de pizza.  
Se habia amarrado el cabello de forma un tanto brusco,Ya que le tapaba la vista para dibujar.

-Que nesecit...oye por que te amarraste el Cabello de esa Forma?-pregunto Tony sentandose su lado

-por que no podia ver bien-explico la dama creativa

-no,no,no,Asi te vas a lastimar el cabello,ven déjame quitártelo-el pelinegro/amarillo empezó a quitarle las colas que estaban mal puestas y se las quito-ademas...te ves mucho mejor asi...

-aw enserio,Gracias-ella le dijo con un gran brillo en sus ojos

-puedo dibujar con tigo?-le pregunto Tony

-no,mas bien es,me dejas ser creativo con tigo?-ella lo corrigio

-...esta bien?-dijo Confundido

Tomo una hoja y un Lapiz y se sentó a dibujar con ella.

Después de haber dibujado un Bosque decidió dibujarlo.

-Paige,donde esta el Color verde?

al oir eso la joven le sonrio y lo vio fijamente a los ojos

-no uso verde...

-por que?

-el Verde no es creativo

Tony la miro por un tiempo,iba a contradecirle,pero tenia un poco de miedo,decidio quedarse callado.

Se fijo en su dibujo,quedo sorprendido y perplejo cuando vio lo que era,era "Harry" siendo apuñalado por ella.

-wow...que lindo dibujo-dijo nervioso

-gracias,es lo que siento cuando los chicos me atormentan...-ella mostro el dibujo a un lado de la mesa-Esto les pasara a ustedes si no me dejan en paz!

-ellos no son tus amigos,eh?-le pregunto Tony

-no del todo,siempre me molestan y son pocas las veces que me divierten,solo quiero que desaparescan de una buena vez...no quiero que me molesten-dijo ella de Forma triste-pero...enrealidad...solo hay uno que realmente me quiere y me aprecia

-quien?

La joven se acerco a él y lo abrazo

-tu...-ella dijo de forma dulce

Tony se sonrrojo un poco y correspondio al Abrazo,dejandola en su pecho

-Te quiero Tony...

-...y yo a ti...Paige Notepad...

Habra sido impulso de la Joven?

Por que lo ultimo que el varon sintio fue como la dama le dio in pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Tony salto al sentir eso

-eh,espera un minuto!,ya vuelvo!-Se fue a su cuarto nervioso

-tienes que controlarte Tony,recuerda,tienes prohivido enamorarte de ella!-se dijo al él mismo,dio un fuerte suspiro- ya tranquilo,ademas tu solo la quieres como paciente...y ella como amiga...

CONTINUARA


	6. i can help you

Ya habian pasado dos dias.  
Ya estaban a fines de Semana,era Sabado,la mañana fue muy tranquila en la ciudad de inglaterra.  
Ya eran las 6:00 de la mañana.  
Tony estaba dormido en el Sillon sin embargo no se dio cuenta de algo...  
Estaba ensima de Paige (multimedia).

Cuando desperto por completo,se asusto y dio un pequeño grito,despertandola sin Querer

-Ah!,Perdon,perdon,perdon!-se diculpo Tony con una sombra rosa en sus mejillas

-tranquilo,pero...que paso?-ella pregunto

Tony miro alfrente de él,ahi estaba un DvD y el televisor

-oh,ya me acuerdo,nos quedamos viendo una pelicula

-y te quedaste dormido ensima de mi-Ella dijo riendo un poco

-no es mi culpa que seas tan comoda...

Ella se hecho a reir por completo,el Reloj Simplemente se Sonrrojo...

-bueno,mejor vamos a desayunar-le dijo el pelinegro/amarillo

-esta bien,oh y Blaze-ella miro un lugar de la sala-como tu no me dejaste ver la pelicula en paz,tu vas a ayunar!...eso te pasa por no dejarme ver la pelicula fn paz!...callate!

-okey,mejor vamonos

Los dos fueron a la cocina

 **P.D.V LAPTOP**

Ya eran las 6:00 de la mañana,decidi levantame ya que tenia que trabajar en la noche.  
Fui al baño y me mire en el Espejo,mi cabello Castaño y plateado estaba despeinado asi quee decidi arreglarme.  
Cuando me arregle,sali de mi cuarto para ir a despertar a Colin,pero cuando entre a su cuarto,empeze a escuchar arcadas,eran algo incomodas y asquerosas. Trate de ir a donde provenia el sonido,provenia del Baño,abri la puerta y vi a mi Primo Colin,estaba vomitando en el Inodoro

-Colin?-lo llame confundido

Este se dio la vuelta asustado

-S-si,si Laptop?-pregunto nervioso

-Que te paso?-le pregunte,ultimamente a estado adelgazando pero no me preocupa,es mejor que este delgado a que sea una fea y gorda ballena,yo le e dicho que no coma cosas basura,ya que va a engordar,me alegra que me este haciendo caso.

-nada,solo amaneci con el Estomago revuelto,eso es todo-me explico.

-Ok,Si eso dices...ven...es Hora de desayunar...

Yo me servi un poco de cereal,pero él se sirvio tocino.  
¿Acaso sabe la grasa que tiene esa cosa?  
Nadie lo va a querer si no es lindo!

-Colin,sabes la grasa que tiene eso?!-le regañe-te vas a poner como una ballena si comes eso!

-oh,oh,okey-dijo nervioso

-mejor ve y come cereal...

Hizo lo que le dije,el dia paso normal hasta la hora del Almuerzo

-estas segura de que no quieres almorzar Colin?-le pregunte

-si tranquila Prima,no tengo Hambre

No quizo comer en el Almuerzo pero realmente no importa

El dia paso de forma Rapida,y eran las 5:30 de la tarde,mi cliente me estaba esperando en su Casa

-Okey Colin,tengo que ir a trabajar,llegare Tarde asi que no me esperes,Okey?-Tome mi Bolso y me dirigi a la puerta

-eh si,esta bien,adios prima-se despidio

Despues de eso,sali de mi casa y fui a trabajar,mi trabajo es muy divertido de hecho,disfruto cada minuto de ello

 **P.D.V SHRIGNOLD**  
Cuando vi a Laptop irse,supe que era tiempo de que fuera a ver a Colin,Toque la puerta de su casa.  
Le habia traido una caja con donas,para comprobar que él es Anorexico.  
Toque la puerta y espere a que alguien me abriera,unos segundos despues,me contesto,Colin tenia puesta su chaqueta negra y lentes

-Ho-hola Shrignold-Saludo

-hola Colin,eh,mira,traje Donas para que comamos-le dije mostrando las donas

-...Gr-gracias dejalas en la mesa de la Sala-le indico

Yo hize lo que me dijo,luego de eso yo me sente en un sillon y él en el Otro

-y como va Tu trabajo?-me pregunto

-...bien...muy bien...-le menti,le habia dicho a mi jefe que gracias por la oferta,pero que ya tenia que cuidar a alguien mas...a ti Colin

-y bueno,sabes que es el "trabajo" de Laptop?-le pregunte algo avergonzado

-si...me desepciona Mucho que ella este Haciendo eso-puso una Cara de preocupacion y tristeza

-pues,me alegra que estes en contra de eso y que no aceptes ganar dinero de forma sucia

-...-no respondio

Nos quedamos hablando por un tiempo,como me gustaban sus Hermosos ojos,lo veia con mucha atencion,sin quitar mi vista de esas hermosas gemas que tenia como ojos

-puedo coger una dona?-me pregunto

-claro!,las traje especialmente para ti-le dije

Yo comi algunas pocas,pero él se comio la mayoria

-wow,tan rapido se acabaron?-se pregunto Colin

-Si,jeje supongo que eran pocas-le dije

-...-puso una cara de incomodes

-estas bien Colin?-pregunte preocupado

-emm si...espera ya vuelvo-se levanto del sillon

Esa era mi oportunidad,cuando subio,yo lo segui,cuando entre a su cuarto mire la puerta de su baño cerrarse,me acerque y en el Espacio abierto,lo vi todo...

Mire como él se metio los dedos a la Boca con desesperacion y como habia vomitado lo que se habia comido.

Mientras estaba haciendo eso entre al baño y me quede detras de él.

-Colin...

Se dio la vuelta asustado

-Shrignold...Yo...yo...

-por eso estas tan delgado Verda?-le dije con una cara seria

-...no...-lo mire seriamente-Okey...si...pero por favor...no ld digas a Laptop...-me rogo

-okey...pero con una condicion...

-que?

-tendras que explicarme por que...

-...

-...

-...esta bien...

Se sento junto a mi y me lo dijo Todo,me dijo que Laptop le decia que era muy gordo y Feo y que nadie lo iba a querer mientra que sea asi,por lo que empezo a hacerlo,no queria sentirse tan inutil como siempre se a sentido...

-Colin...no soporto verte asi...por favor...Yo puedo ayudarte...dejame ayudarte

-...y tu que puedes hacer?-m pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

-solo dame una oportunidad...yo se...que te puedo ayudar..

-...esta bien...

Aquella tarde Paige fue al patio de atras,donde limpiaban su ropa sucia.

-Paige?-Tony la busco-Paige donde...oh por dios!

La dama creativa habia manchado con sus manos las paredes con tinta negra y pintura de diferentes colores.

-Que estas haciendo!?-pregunto algo molesto

-hize que la pared sea mas creativa-sonreia Paige

Tony estaba apunto de gritarle,hasta que recordo que era muy normal que a la gente con Ezquizofrenia tengan ideas tan locas,ademas lo unico que lograria haciendo eso,seria perder la confianza y el cariño de Paige...y algo dentro de él le decia que no lo hiciera ...Dio un fuerte respiro y se acerco a ella.

-me alegra que ayas hecho que la pared sea mas "creativa",pero mejor vamos adentro Okey?

-pero quiero seguir dibujando-dijo la de delantal blanco

-puedes dibujar dentro de la casa

Tony la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su casa.

-*no entiendo...*-pensaba el chico-*por que me siento tan Feliz cuando estoy contigo?,por que me traes tanta felicidad?,estoy muy confundido...acaso...me estoy enamorando?*

CONTINUARA

 _adivinen quien a estado leyendo archivos sobre las ezquizofrenia en internet?_

 _Por cierto les voy a dejar estas dos preguntas para que la contesten..._

 _¿cual creen ustedes que es el trabajo de Laptop?_

 _Y la mas importante_

 _¿entre estas tres cual cancion romantica prefieren?_

 _Hearth attack_

 _A thousand years_

 _Thinking out loud_

 _Por favor diganmelo!_


	7. no dejare que ella te lastime

Colin se habia despertado a las 5:00 de la mañana,Shrignold le Habia dicho que llegaria a esa hora.  
Empaco todas sus cosas y dejo una nota en la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando fue a la entrada de su Casa encontro,no solo a Shrignold,sino Tambien a Tony,Paige, Elizabeth y Larry

-y ustedes que hacen aqui?-pregunto Colin

-venimos a recogerte-le respondio la Pelirroja

-oh Ok...Hola Tony-Saludo Colin

-Hola

-y ella quien es ella?-pregunto Señalando a la de cabellos coloridos

-ella es Paige-la presento,luego se acerco a Colin y le susurro-Mi paciente...

-a ok,mejor nos vamos antes de que mi Prima-fue interrumpido por una voz femenina

-Colin?-Era Lap

-Laptop...

-que haces con ellos?...mas bien..  
Que hacen ustedes idiotas aqui?!-ella se enojo

-venimos por Colin,no dejare que lo mates de Hambre,Tu eres la cumpable de que él esta asi!-le grito El pelinegro

-claro que no solo quiero lo mejor Para él-ella respondio

-no!lo unico que haces es Torturarlo con tus bobos insultos,lo metiste dentro de ese infierno!-le dijo Elizabeth-hisiste lo mismo con Tony!,lo engañaste a sus espaldas!

Laptop puso sus ojos en aquella jovem Ezquizofrenica.

-jejejeje,Tony Trabajas para ella?-se puso a reir-pues que perdida de tiempo!

Se acerco a Paige

-tu eres mas que una idiota,Tony no deberia perder el Tiempo trabajando en cuidarte...enserio crees que él te quiere?-ella le dio un golpe en la frente con sus dedos-pues...vaya que eres idiota...tu no eres nada mas que un estorbo,Yo no quiero que a mi primo se le contagie la idiotes...-ella la golpeo de nuevo

Tony al oir y ver eso sintio una gran furia mesclada con Odio y rabia,Se acerco a Laptop y la agarro por el Cuello

- **NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE ASI A PAIGE! O ARE QUE TU VIDA SEA UN INFIERNO!-** La agarro fuertemente por el cuello.  
Laptop empezo a Tocer y a Afixiarse

-Tony,por favor basta!...-le dijo su hermana-...no vale la pena

Tony miro a Laptop con Rabia,la solto sin cuidado y con agresividad,la  
castala/peliplateada empezo a tocer fuertemente.

-vamonos...-todos abrieron la puerta listos para irse

-Colin-le susurro Laptop a su hermano-no...no te atrevaz a abandonarme-estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Colin le dio la espalda y suspiro

-No...esta vez no tendras una segunda oportunidad-le dijo friamente

-Laptop...piensatelo bien...puede que tengas dinero...pero jamas seras Feliz si sigues asi...-Tony le dijo,Tomo a Paige de los hombros y se la llevo

el grupo se Fue dejando a la chica tecnologica sola.

-eso fue dificil-dijo Colin llevando las manos a su cabello.

-lo se Colin,pero es mejor de esa manera-Shrignold toco su hombro

-lo se...pero

-ya veras...es lo mejor-le dijo Tony

Sin embargo Paige estaba algo triste por lo que le dijo Laptop,no por lo de "eres idiota" sino por "enserio crees que Tony te quiere?" Al oi eso algo se rompio dentro de ella

-bueno ya que estamos aqui...no quieren ir a pasear o a hacer algo?-pregunto la Pelirroja

-bueno...a esta Hora?-pregunto Tony-son las 5:00

-Si,mejor nos divertimos ahora!-dijo shignold con entuciasmo

-Bueno...eso suena bien-dijo Colin.

-oh,espera un Minuto-ella decidio llamar a un Amigo-Hola...Drake?...soy yo Elizabeth...oye,podrias venir al Parque...y podrias Traer una guitarra?...okey...si..esperanos en en centro del Parque...si...okey nos vemos...adios-ella colgo la llamada-Vamos al Parque!

-  
 **"I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me**  
 **I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me**  
 **I love, I love, I love, I love the way you hold me**  
 **I love, I love, I love, I love the way you, the way you"**

el grupo se fue al parque esperando a ese tal "Drake".

Tony Miro que Paige estaba muy triste

 **"I've had a long day, I just wanna relax**  
 **Don't have time for my friends, no time to chit chat"**

 **-** Paige?,que Pasa?-pregunto Preocupado

-no es Nada...-dijo Tristemente

-Vamos tu sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea...Soy tu...amigo-sostuvo su Mano delicadamente

 **"Problems at my job, wonderin' what to do**  
 **I know I should be working but I'm thinking of you and"**

 **-** es que...te puedo hacer una pregunta?-ella dijo triste

-si...que es?

-Tu me Quieres?

Tony al oi eso quedo perplejo,nunca penso que ella le preguntaria algo serio,Casi todo el Tiempo ella le preguntaba cosas loca...pero esta vez...eran algo Serio

-Paige...acaso lo preguntas por lo que te dijo Laptop?-le pregunto,la joven asintio tristemente

-y ademas...Robin y David no me dejan de decir eso,dicen que Laptop esta diciendo la verdad...pero...pero...-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

 **" Just when I feel this crazy world is gonna bring me down**  
 **That's when your smile comes around"**

-Paige...de verdad piensas eso?...

-Yo...Yo...

-Paige...Por supesto que te quiero...perdon si alguna vez te lastime,no quize lastimarte...-se diculpo Tony

-No...tranquilo es solo... que...no hay nadie que me quiere como lo Haces tu...

" **Oh, I love the way you hold me, by my side you'll always be**  
 **You take each and every day, make it special in some way**  
 **I love the way you hold me, in your arms I'll always be**  
 **You take each and every day, make it special in some way"**

 **-** Y no hay nadie que me hace tan Feliz como lo haces tu...-le sonrio

-Tony...Por que Laptop me hizo eso?-ella pregunto

-por que ella no tiene amor en su Corazón...

-Oh...

Tony miro la cabeza de la Joven,las marcas de las uñas de Laptop le quedaron marcadas

-te Prometo que no dejare que ella te Lastime otra vez...

-Gracias Tony...-ella dijo tiernamente,para luego abrazarlo

El pelinegro/amarillo no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder al abrazo

 **"I love you more than the words in my brain can express**  
 **I can't imagine even loving you less"**

Tony se separo del abrazo sin saber de algo que cambiaria la trayectoria de su vida...

.

Habia enamorado a la chica creativa sin querer...ella habia caido en su encanto y personalidad

-*rayos...otra ves esa sensacion...sera cierto...no,vamos Tony,apenas la conoces,solo la as cuidado una semana y ya...pero...ella es tan tierna...*

CONTINUARA


	8. nuevo estilo

Ya estaban comenzando una nueva semana,Tony y Paige ya Habian desayunado,eran como las 9:30 de la mañana,la joven de 19 años decidio bañarse.

-Tony me ire a Bañar,asi que no habras la puerta de mi Baño!-ella dijo mientras corria a su cuarto

-Okey,si eso dices-dijo algo confundido

La Joven entro al baño

-...espero que le guste la Sorpresa que le Tengo-dijo Mientras veia una bolsa detras de él

La chica estaba limpiandose el jabon mientras pasaba sus manos en su cabeza.

-Oh Tony,Sabes cuanto te amo?,Me alegra saber que me Quieres-ella dijo mientras se pasaba el jabon suavemente-Me pregunto si tu tambien me Amas...-ella miro una parte de su Baño-Fritz!, sal de mi baño,maldito Pervertido!-le lanzo el Jabon-Harry,Gilbert!?,Salgan del Baño!...no te hagas el inocente Harry,Si quieres a Robín pues ve a mi cuarto!,él no esta aqui

Termino de Bañarse y salio otra vez a su cuarto se quito la toalla y empezo a cambiarse,se puso un sosten color azul marino creativo y unas bragas negras que tenian la forma de un conejo en la parte de adelante.

-Paige...-Tony abrio la puerta pero al Hacerlo dejo caer la bolsa que tenia en la mano

-AAH!-Grito la chica

-AAAH!-grito el Chico

-AAAH!

-AAHAAAIAAIAIAIAIAHAAAH!-Tony estaba ruborizado y sonrrojado,su piel azulada ahora tenia una Sombra Roja Oscura-Perdon,Perdon,Perdon,Perdon,  
Perdon!-cerro la puerta Rapidamente

-mmm,dios...que hago Ahora...-miro a un Lado de su habitacion,como si estuviera escuhando algo-Harry!,podrias bañarte con Robín mas Tarde?!,ahora nesecito Pensar!

El joven de 20 años empezo a respirar fuertemente entro a su Cuarto y se cubrio la cara con una Almohada,su corazón empezo a latir Rapidamente y estaba sonrrojado a un nuevo nivel.

Laptop estaba en su Habitacion tratando de llamar a Colin,pero no le respondio,cuando ya se habia rendido,ella resivio una llamada,era de su Primo,ella sorprendida contesto la llamada

 _-hola,Colin,eres tu?_

 _-si,soy yo_

 _-Colin escucha,yo..._

 _-no quiero oirte Laptop_

 _-pero..._

 _-Shrignold me a ayudado Hoy,él es diferente a ti,le conte sobre el Mundo digital y si me escucho_

 _-Colin...pero por que?,por que me abandonaste!?_

 _-...por que ya no soporto estar en ese infierno,estar ahi simplemente me mataba..._

 _-pero yo te puedo dar todo lo que nesecitas..._

 _-puede que tengas dinero...pero Shirgnold me da algo que tu nunca me as dado..._

 _-...que?..._

 _-Amor...me hablo sobre el amor esta mañana...por fin logre entenderlo...pero tu no lo entiendes.._

 _-...*llanto*_

 _-ademas por fin tengo lo que quize hace años..._

-que?...

 _-...estar con la persona que Amo..._

 _-...Colin...Colin...acaso...eres..._

 _-Adios Laptop..._

 _-No,Colin espera!_

El chico tecnologico corto la llamada,la Castaña/peliplateada  
Simplemene dejo su Telefono a un lado y se hecho a llorar...ella miro al techo...no sabia que hacer...como iba a recuperar a su primo?

-Colin...-ella continuo llorando-por favor Vuelve...

Mientras que Tony,se recuperava de aquel "accidente",escucho a alguien tocar la puerta de su cuarto.

-Hola Tony...-dijo Paige,ya tenia puesto su camisa negra y delantal Blanco.

-...-se sonrrojo otra vez

-oye...sobre lo que paso antes...

-Mira,perdoname!,no sabia que aun no tenias la ropa puesta-se disculpo el chico

-pero...no estaba desnuda...

-aun asi te vi en Ropa interior y eso..no estuvo bien-se podia Notar el Rubor en en sus mejillas

-Nah,solo fue un Accidente...no es para Tanto-ella lo abrazo

-entonces...esta bien?

-si...no te preocupes...

Tony le sonrio y recordo lo que le iva a dar

-espera!-saco la bolsa que tenia detras de Él-esto es para ti...

-que es?-ella pregunto Curiosamente

-abrelo!

Ella abrio la Bolsa,era un vestido Blanco y Rojo con diferentes dibujos en la Parte de abajo venia junto a unos guantes largos y negros junto con unas stockings negras con Zapatos azules muy oscuros

-esto es para mi?

-si!,por que no te lo pruebas?

-Oki doky-ella fue saltando a su cuarto emocionada

Unos minutos despues ella salio vestida.

-y como me veo?

-...te ves...tan...linda-le dijo Tony con una sonrisa

-m encanta!,Gracias Tony!-ella lo abrazo

-cualquier cosa por mi paci-eh...quize decir...amiga-se corrigio a él mismo

-oye,que tal si vamos a ser creativos?

-pues...esta bien...

-yay!-ella salto con felicidad,lo tomo de la Mano y lo llevo a la mesa

CONTINUARA


	9. nothing will break us

Era el segundo día de la segunda semana,Tony le había pedido a Shrignold que le trajera los medicamentos de Paige por él,y que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no podía hacerlo.

Mientras tanto recogia los dibujos Tetricos de Paige hubo uno que realmente le llamo la atención,había uno que no era tetrico,era uno muy bien hecho de ella y Tony  
Se fijo en la Frase que estaba a una esquina del dibujo.  
"Nada nos va a Separar"

-mmhg,que lindo-se dijo a él mismo con una gran sonrisa

-  
La joven creativa estaba a la orija de la piscina que estaba en su casa,dibujaba masacres,guerras,gore y sus alucinaciones siendo apuñalados por ella.

Tony salio para buscarla sin embargo ella estaba tan distraída  
Que no se dio ni cuenta

-Paige?-llamo Tony tocando su Hombro

-Ah!-ella salto y cayo a la piscina con Todo y Lapiz

-Paige!-Tony entro en Pánico,tenia miedo de que le pasara algo,se puso en posición de cuatro y se acerco a la piscina

Ella salto en el Agua

-ahg!,que Frió!-ella dijo cubriéndose con sus manos

Tony se tapo la boca tratando de Aguantar la risa

Paige Noto eso y cuando estaba distraído se agarro de él y lo empujo al Agua.

-Ahg!-se quedo Tony al sentir la fría Agua

Ella se empezó a reír.

-te ves tan lindo con el pelo Mojado-ella le dijo

-pues gracias...-le dijo de Forma graciosa

-vaya!-dijo Shrignold Quien Vino junto a Colin,ya había traído sus medicinas-si que estabas ocupado como para enviarme a Perder el tiempo!

-Shrignold,no es lo que parece-trato de Explicar Tony

-Pues explícate Wey!-le dijo Colin-que haces en la piscina...junto a Paige?

La joven se sonrojo y miro a Tony

-pues resulta que iba a llamar a Paige y ella e asusto y Cayo en la piscina-explico Tony

-enserio crees que soy estúpido?-pregunto la Mariposa con Sarcasmo-ya me engañaron con esa una vez,ya no voy a caer en esa...

Tony logro oír algo en la mesa que estaba cerca de la piscina.

-Shrignold,podrías contestar por favor?-le pidio  
El pelinegro/amarillo

Shrignold miro el Teléfono,decía "llamada: Elizabeth"

-ponlo en alta voz..-pidio Tony

-Hola?-pregunto Elizabeth

-Hola Hermana!-saludo el relojero

-Tony!,tengo buenas noticias!,Papá me llamo esta mañana,pudo pagar la cuenta de la luz y a electricidad!-dijo entusiasmada-también pudo Pagar las medicinas de nuestra prima

-Wow,que bueno...-dijo Tony

-si me alegra mucho que todo este yendo bien...

-escucha hablamos después...es que...me tengo que...cambiar

-Cambiar?

-si,después te llamo

-okey

Shrignold trato de cortar la llamada pero se le resbalo de las manos y se cayo a la piscina

-OOps...

-...hijo de...

CONTINUARA


	10. enamorado?

Tony salio de la Piscina junto a Paige,después de haberla secado,le dio su medicina. Le pidio a Shrignold que buscara el Numero de Elizabeth y que la llamara por él La llevo a su cuarto a que se cambiara de Ropa y la dejo en su Habitacion

-ya vuelvo,voy a traer la secadora-dijo Tony-quedate ahi,no te muevas Ok?

Ella asintió.

Unos minutos después Tony vino con la secadora y su celular que ya no funciona

-Mierda...-susurro Tony dejando su Celular en El mostrador

-lamento mucho lo de tu Teléfono Tony-dijo Paige de Forma Triste

-no te preocupes no es nada-dijo el Joven tratando de Calmarla-okey quédate quieta,esto tomara tiempo

Encendió la secadora y empezó a Secar su Cabello

-que Caliente!-dijo Paige corriéndose

-perdón...quieres que la Ponga Fria?-le dijo Tony de forma dulce

-Si...

Un tiempo después,su cabello ya estaba seco

-Listo,estas seca-dijo el Relojero con Orgullo.

Paige beso su mejilla,otra vez.  
Pero esta vez no se sorprendió,de hecho le gusto un poco.

-Pts,Tony...

Él no escucho a su amigo llamándolo

-Ptsss,Tony!

-eh?-por fin escucho

-Ptsssss,Tony!-llamo mas fuerte

-What the Fu-

-JODER TONY!-Le lanzo una almohada tirándolo al suelo

-que te Pasa?-se quejo el Joven

-aquí esta tu hermana-le dio su teléfono

 _-Hola?_

 _-hermano?_

 _-Hola como estas?_

 _-asi que se te cayo el celular por un piscina?_

 _-como lo sabes?_

 _-Colin me lo dijo_

 _-hijo de..._

 _-Sabes,Creo que hicimos bien en conseguir trabajo,antes estábamos en Pobreza,pero ahora si podemos mantener a nuestra Familia y Ayudar a nuestro Padre_

 _-Sabes...ya no lo pienso de esa manera..._

 _-Que?_

 _-solo era un Trabajo para mantener a mi Familia...pero ella lo cambio...ahora...yo...yo..._

 _-...Oh no,Tony...no me digas que te enamoraste de ella?!_

 _-Que!?,No!,no estoy enamorado de ella es solo que...ahora no solo la veo como mi paciente...ahora la veo como una amiga...una gran amiga..._

 _-okey,mas te vale que sea cierto..._

 _-okey,no trates de llamarme,recuerda que no puedo contestar_

 _-esta bien,Adiós_

 _-Adiós_

Tony corto la llamada

-Estas enamorado de ella?-pregunto Shirgnold

-Eh,No!-dijo Tony algo molesto

-no me mientas se que la amas,lo puedo ver en tus ojos-le dijo El pelinegro mirandolo a los ojos

-mmm,bueno,gracias por hacerme ese favor...ya puedes irte

-Wow,primero nos invitas y lugo nos hechas?-pregunto Colin-que simpático eres

-vayámonos Colin-Shrignold tomo a Colin de su cola-enchufe y se lo Llevo

Tony entro y miro la increíble cosa que estaba haciendo Paige.  
Estaba secando su teléfono con la secadora con la pequeña esperando de que funcione

-vamos señor Teléfono,respira-ella lo tocaba tratando de lograr su objetivo

Tony la miro con tiernura y se acerco a ella.

-Tranquila,ademas...no es tan importante...-le dijo quitandole la secadora con delicadeza

-Pero Tony...

-no te Preocupes-la abrazo...y otra vez...tuvo esa extraña sensación otra vez...sera cierto...acaso...esta Enamorado?

CONTINUARA


	11. una cita?

Ya habian pasado dos semanas,estaban al final del mes,era Sabado y Tony y Elizabeth planearon ir al Centro comercial junto a Paige y Larry y algunos amigos

La dama creativa estaba muy emocionada,nunca habia ido a un centro comercial,ya que siempre la mantuvieron encerrada en su cuarto cuando vivia en el Hospital y Siempre estaba en la casa Con Tony.

-Estas lista Paige?-Tony Toco la puerta de su Cuarto

-Lista!-ella salio del cuarto con Mucha emocion

Tony miro con asombro su Habitacion,estaba desordemada

-vaya...

-Tony!,Hay alguien en la puerta!-llamo Paige

Tony fue y encontro a su Hermana y a un Grupo de chicos.  
Tambien estaban Shrignold y Colin,quienes estaban tomados de la Mano

-Hola Tony,como va Todo?-pregunto Colin,Él ahora era delgado de forma Normal,tenia mas musculo y estaba mejor.

-Bien y puedo notar que a ti tambien te Va bien-dijo mirandolos con una sonrisa picara

Ambos se sonrrojaron

-Tony,quienes son ellos?-pregunto Paige señalando al grupo que estaba detras de Elizabeth,una pelirroja,uno pelicafe,otro Rubio,una peliverde y otro pelicafe claro

-oh,que mal educada soy-dijo Elizabeth golpeandose la frente-ellos son mis amigos,la chica de cabello rojo con puntas y Fleco Blanco es mi amiga Tori Magnet-la joven se acerco a la joven Ezquizofrenica

-Hola cariño-Saludo

-el chico Pelicafe con gorra de Futball americano es El Novio de Tori,se llama Tefi Ball-este Saludo con la mano-el Rubio es mi amigo,experto en Saxofones,Trebor Saxobeat-Este hizo una seña con sus manos-la peliverde es Espí y el otro es Tobias

-oh,claro que conosco a Espí y a Tobias-dijo la de cabello multicolor-Tony me dijo sobre el Cuando Me ordeno Pizza!

-pues es un Honor conocerte por fin-Espí ofrecio su Mano

-...-Paige Hizo lo Mismo

-bueno,ahora yo les mostrare a mis amigos-dijo Paige

-No,no,Tranquila no hace Falta Cariño-Tony le dijo Tiernamente

-esta bien,estoy tan emociona...Que?!-ella se volteo-Como que tu y Harry no van a venir!?,estuvimos planeando esto durante dias!...miren solo por que ustedes sean novios no pueden excluirnos de Todo!-ella dio un pisoton

-que Pasa niña?-pregunto Trebor

-Robín no va a venir,solo por que tiene una Cita con su novio Harry!

-...okey?-pregunto Tori confundida

-Cariño,recuerda que ella es Ezquizofrenica-le susurro Tefi

-lo siento...

-bueno nos vamos o que?-pregunto Colin -Vamonos!

-Wow...esto es el Centro comercial!?-dijo Paige asombrada al ver aquel lugar

-sip y te puedo llevar a la libreria si quieres,ahi hay muchos Lapices y hojas para que puedas ser "creativa"-le dijo Tony mientras la sostenia de la Mano

-osea...como una Cita?-pregunto emocionada

-una cita?

-si,tu y yo salimos juntos...una cita!

El relojero se sonrrojo

-eh no,esto es solo como amigos-explico

-oh...bueno pues...cita de amigos...

-vamos a la disquera!,ya debio llegar la musica de HA ASH!-dijo Trebor

-ok vamos para aya-dijo Elizabeth

Todos se fueron pero Tony y Paige quedaron atras

-dejame ponerte esto-El joven de 20 años tomo a la chica por la muñeca y le puso una pulsera especial

-para que es eso?

-es solo para que sepan que eres tu...-le dijo sonriendo

-okey...

Por todos lados que ellos iban,siempre tenian una sorpresa

Espí estaba buscando musica de One direction,cuando Paige la Vio trato de hacer lo mismo,sin embargo agarro un CD que estaba en el medio de un monton y los dejo caer.

El tipo del lugar estaba apunto de gritarle,Pero Tony la defendio y se la llevo.

Despues de ir a la disquera,fueron a un puesto fuera de las tiendas donde tenian cubos Rubics

-Mierda,estos Cubos son extremadamente dificiles-Dijo Tony Tratando de Arreglar uno

-tengon uno en mi Casa pero nisiquiera lo uso-dijo Tobias

-Ok Larry,vez este Cubo?-La pelirroja le dio el Cubo a su paciente-se llama rubics,lo que tienes que hacer es.

-ya termine!-Paige mostro el Cubo,Colocado como debia ser

-Pero que?!-Tony asombrado Tomo el Cubo,¿como lo hizo?

-que carajo?-se pregunto su Hermana

Despues de eso decidieron pasear por los pasillos del pelinegro/amarillo tomo la mano de la chica creativa para guiarla y que no se perdiera,sin embargo,cualquiera que los veia,obviamente pensaban que eran Pareja,aun que no lo fueran.

Luego de eso fueron a una zona de videojuegos,algo que a Colin le encantaba con toda el Alma.  
Durante el tiempo que estubieron jugando.

Paige empezo a Alusinar y a gritar,Tony la trataba de Tranquilizar para que dejera de hacerlo.

Despues fueron a otros lugares como las tiendas de Comics,a Tiendas de Ropa hasta a la libreria.

Al final de todo eso Fueron a unas de las bancas a descansar.

-wow,eso fue agotador-dijo Paige

-si...mucho-dijo Tony sentandose al lado de la chica

Tori se seno al lado de su novio Tefi,Trebor se sento al lado de Colin y Shrignold y Elizabeth se sento al lado de Larry

-oigan,miren,un puesto de Helados-Señalo Elizabeth-quieren uno?

-si por favor!-dijieron Todos

-okey ya vuelvo,Vamos Larry!-ella lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo

-Tony...Gracias-dijo Paige de Forma amable

La miro confundida

-por que?-le pregunto

-Por traerme aqui,me diverti mucho hoy,eres la unica persona que a hecho cosas tan lindas por mi...Los otros nunca hacen nada mas que molestarme y atormentarme...

-por que tu si me importas...eres muy importante para mi...y quiero que sepas que yo siempre estare ahi por ti...

-enserio?-ella lo miro con brillo en sus ojos

-si...te juro,que voy a estar ahi...

-Gracias...

La miro con tiernura,sabia que no debia fijarse en ella pero no pudo evitarlo,puso su mano en su rostro y le quito el Cabello que cubria su cara,luego paso su Dedo por su mejilla suavemente,la tomo del menton y se acerco a sus labios...

Estaba apunto de hacerlo...  
Apunto de Besarla...

pero...

-Ya volvimos!-dijo Elizabeth

Tony la solto y volvio a actuar natural.

-ten-Elizabeth le dio un Helado

A él ya no le importaba lo que otros le dijieran,le daba igual que fuera contra las Reglas del Trabajo...le daba igual que ella fuera ezquizofrenica...

Él estab enamorado de Ella...

Y ella de él

CONTINUARA


	12. cap12 a firts kiss and a Pleasure night

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE**  
 _Se que dije que posiblemente iba a Escribir lemmon y le pregunte a ustedes si querian Lemmon y muchos queria...el punto es que...no llegue del Todo al Lemon en este episodio,ya que sinceramente no soy de escribir ese "tipo" de cosas,asi que llegue a donde pude...por favor no me maten!_

P.d:capitulo largo!

Ya despues que el mes aya llegado a su fin, paso otro mes mas. Bastante largo para el relojero.

Él estaba enamorado de ella,le dababigual que ella fuera Ezquizofrenica,la queria tener en sus brazos y besarla y Abrazarla,pero era contra las reglas de su Trabajo.

Durante todo ese mes,Tony le demostro a Paige cuanto la queria,la cuidaba y la queria como nunca antes lo habia hecho. Hasta en algunas ocaciones,Se iba a su cuarto y se quedaba con ella hasta que ella se dormia.

Tuvo que decirle a su Hermana la verdad y ella trato de Tomarlo de la mejo manera Posible.

Él la amaba a ella y ella lo amaba a él.

Los chicos habian quedado en ir aquella noche a la ciudad,cerca de la baiha.

Pero no se esperarian lo que pasaria aquella Noche.

Ya eran las 5:47 de la tarde

Paige se puso su vestido y su Boina y Tony se puso su chaqueta favorita,la cual tenia una via lactea por atras.

-Tony!-alguien Toco la puerta.

El pelinegro/amarillo fue a Abrir la puerta,era ella junto a Larry,Colin y Shrignold.

-Como te va Hermano?, ya la conquistaste?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Ya deja de Molestar!-le dijo Tony algo molesto

-nadie te dijo que te enamoraras de ella-le dijo Shrignold

-vaya apoyo el Suyo-Tony se quejo sacando el dedo del Medio

-ya vamonos!-la de cabello multicolor salio

-bueno mientras caminamos yo jugare Pokemon GO-Colin Saco su telefono

El grupo fue caminando como normalmente lo Hacian.

-Paige?,te puedo preguntar algo?-le dijo Tony

-claro que es?-ella se dio la Vuelta-Ahora no Juan,estoy hablando!

-pues bueno...-Se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso-alguna vez...te as...enamorado?

-...pues...si...pero solo me queria como amiga y bueno me paso lo mismo con Harry...

-Harry?-Sabia perfectamente que se trataba de sus Alucinaciones

-él y Manny eran Novios,pero Manny solo lo usaba para causarle Celos a Su novia luego de eso Harry se hizo mi novio...pero...me dejo por Robín-ella dijo con una mirada triste-me dijo que aun Podiamos ser amigos,pero ellos solo me molestan...Oh,me di cuenta de que no e dejado de Hablar,de quien estas Enamorado tu?

el varon se sonrrojo y diobun fuerte respiro

-ella le dio sentido a mi Vida,con su sonrisa y personalidad,antes la conoci por dinero...pero ahora,el dinero ya no me importa...-afirmo Tony-...yo la quiero por quien es...

-y quien es?

-algun dia te lo dire...

-sabes...yo no nesecito enamorarme...-ella tomo su Mano-por que te tengo a ti...

-Paige...-ellos se miraron a los ojos,era como si pudieran ver los sentimientos de cada uno,se estaban declarando de una forma telepatica

-chicos ya casi llegamos-aviso La pelirroja

-Chicos?-pregunto otra Voz pelirroja

-Tori?,Tefi?-pregunto Tony

-que hacen aqui?-pregunto Colin quitando su Mirada de su Telefono

-estabamos capturando pokemons!-Explico Tefi

-wow que Cool!,yo Tambien!

-quieres unirte a nuestro grupo y capturar pokemon juntos?-pregunto Tori

-Claro!

El clever Smart Boy se fue con la pelirroja/blanca y el Pelicafe

-oigan miren- Paige señalo al Mar,el brillo del Creepusculo causaba una hermosa vista

-vez Larry?,eso se llama creepusculo,pasa casi Todas las Tardes-le explico Elizabeth a su paciente

-esto es Hermoso...-dijo Larry

-Si...es algo unico-dijo Paige

-igual que tu...-le susurro Tony

-Eh?

-Nada!...

Paso el Tiempo mientras el grupo se fue a buscar Pokemons,Tony,Paige y Elizabeth se quedaron en La baiha,mirando a la gente que se ponian a Bailar y Tambien gente que se iba a ver la baiha

Ya eran la 7:30 y en ese momento un gran frio volo junto al viento.

La joven creativa sintio aquel frio y se cubrio con sus brazos.

-Nunca habia sentido Tanto Frio...-ella dijo tratando de Cubrirse

Tony la miro Se quito su chaqueta y se la puso ensima de los hombros de la chica

-aaaw,Gracias Tony-ella se sonrrojo

-cualquier cosa por ti...

-acaso eres Imunen al Frio?

-no,pero tu la nesecitas mas que yo

-ya volvimos!-Dijo Tori,Shrignold,Tefi y Colin

-wow rompi mi record de captura de pokemons!-dijo Colin guardando su Telefono

-se fueron hace 2 horas!-se quejo Elizabeth

-por que no te fuiste con nosotros?-pregunto Shrignold

-por si no lo Notaste!,Traje a Larry con migo!

-Elizabeth,mira!-el Chico señalo al mar

-oye,Tony,te tengo una pregunta-Paige le Pregunto acomodandose la chaqueta

-claro,que es?-dijo esperrando la pregunta

-Si estas enamorado de Alguien,por que no se lo dices?

Al escuchar eso sintio como algo dentro de él se rompio...

-no puedo estar con ella

-no digas eso,se que algun dia ella sera tu novia-dijo la chica ezquizofrenica

-Oh,Paige,no puedo estar con la persona que amo,esta prohibido-Dijo Tony

-no te rindas se que la puedes conquistar-dijo la dd cabello multicolor

-Como?-pregunto el pelinegro/amarillo

-hazlo con acciones,demuestrale que la Amas,si es necesario,atrevete a besarla!-ella dijo con una sonrisa

-No,no puedo no me lo permiten...

-solo intentalo...

Él miro sus ojos de Colores y le sonrio

-esta bien...lo intentare...

-oye te tengo otra pregunta...que es lo que te atrajo a ella?

No respondio,solo desvio su Mirada al Mar.

-miren!-Tefi señalo al cielo,unas luces empezaron a iluminar el cielo,eran fuegos artificiales.

La dama creativa miro con atencion todos esos colores,pero se disgusto al ver las luces verdes

-wow...-ella dijo mirando aquellas luces

Tony la miro a ella,no pudo evitarlo,tomo la mano de la chica,la cual estaba en la baranda del mirador,ella al sentir su calida mano,se sonrrojo

-al principio yo solo fui un relojero en pobreza...tenia que mantener a mi Familia despues de que mi madre murio...ahi la conoci a ella...-Tony la tomo delicadamente del rostro-...ella cambio mi Vida...ya no me importa lo demas...yo lo unico que quiero es estar contigo...por que esa chica...la chica que yo amo...esta alfrente mio

Paige quedo perpleja al oir esas palabras,no sabia que responder

-...T-t-tony...yo...yo

no resistio mas,la tomo del menton y la beso delicadamente,ella acepto el Beso gustosamente,ambos compartieron el amor de la misma manera

Todos alrededor se les quedaron mirando,hasta que Elizabeth,decidio romper el Hielo.

Empezo a aplaudir alfrente de Todos,luego Colin le siguio la corriente,asi siguio hasta que todos los que estaban alrededor aplaudieron.

los dos rompieron el Beso

-Te amo Paige Notepad...-la susurro Tony abrazandola

-y yo a ti Tony...

Volvieron a besarse,solo que con mas Intencidad,ambos empezaron a intensificar sus muestras de amor,hasta que se olvidaron de que estaban afuera

-TONY,PAIGE,CONSIGANSE UN FUCKING CUARTO!-grito Shrignold

-Sabes que?,eso es exaxtamente lo que aremos!

-enserio?-pregunto Paige de forma inocente

-bueno...solo si tu quieres...

-pues...vamos...

Tony la subio a sus brazos y se la llevo

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de de Tony,ella se sento al filo de la cama,él la agarro de la cintura y empezo a besarla de forma apacionada.

-Te amo...

-Yo igual...-ella dijo mientras le quitaba su cinturón para luego bajarle el pantalón y dejarlo en Ropa interior y camisa roja.

-lista?-le pregunto mientras ponía sus manos en su espalda

Ella solo cerro sus ojos y susurro:Hazlo...

Tony le empezó a quitar el vestido dejándola en Ropa interior,sus besos fueron directamente a El cuello de la joven quien suprimía cada uno de sus gemidos,no los dejaba salir

-no te resistas...-le susurro Tony-Quiero oirte-cambio de Besos a Lamidas.

Paige no aguanto mas,empezó a gemir tiermamente,cosa que excitaba a su novio

Tony paso su mano por el Sostén de la chica y se lo quito. Se fijo otra vez el sus pechos,no eran ni pequeños ni grandes...eran perfectos para él. empezó a Lamer y besar uno de sus pechos mientras que con la otra los presionaba con delicadeza.

miro por unos minutos a su chica la cual estaba algo asustada,se notaba que jamas había intentado eso.

-Paige...quieres que continue?-pregunto algo preocupado.

ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-solo...que nunca e hecho esto...-ella dijo nerviosa

-tranquila...tratare de no ser muy agresivo-le dijo acariciando su cabello.

-esta bien...-ella dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Ahi comenzo ...

La noche que ninguno olvidaria

CONTINUARA

 _yay!,comenzo el Padlock!_

 _Espero qu les aya gustado_


	13. love is born

Ya era de dia.

Eran las 6:00a.m

La pareja estaba acostada en la cama de Sabanas azules y la ropa de cada uno estaba en el Suelo tirada. La dama multicolor estaba descansando su cabeza y Brazo en el pecho de su Novio,el cual ya estaba despertando.

-buenos dias-le susurro tiernamente

-buenos dias Tony-ella dijo despertándose y acomodándose un poco

-como estas?-beso su frente

-muy bien...oye...a noche fue muy divertido...nunca Nadie habia hecho algo tan creativo como eso...

-Gracias...

-gracias A ti...

-de nada

-igual

La tomo del mentón y la beso tiernamente.

Todo iba bien hasta que el relojero escucho su teléfono vibrar.

Este lo agarro y vio para ver de quien era la llamada

-Oh Elizabeth...OH POR DIOS ELIZABETH!-este se Levanto de la cama. Paige trato de hacerlo con cuidado,ya que le dolía un poco las piernas debido a lo de a noche

Tony trago tratando de Ocultar el Miedo y contesto la Llamada

 _-...hola?_

 _-Tony?_

 _-h-hola Elizabeth,como estas?_

 _-Mas bien,Yo te tengo varias preguntas a ti Anthony_

 _-mierda *susurro*_

 _-que paso despues de que...ya sabes..._

 _-fue maravilloso...ahora somos...pareja*nervioso*_

 _-Tony...sabes esta contra las re-_

 _-ya lo se,pero yo la amo...nunca e amado a Nadie tanto como a ella,ella es una de mis Razones para vivir...por favor...no le digas a nadie..._ prometemelo

 _-...esta Bien,pero me debes muchos favores a cambio!_

 _-Gracias Hermana..._

 _-antes de que cuelgues...por favor dime que no llegaste a la "seguna Base"..._

 _-..._

 _-Tony?_

 _-..._

 _-Tony!_

 _-eh,no tranquila,solo nos besamos y ya..._

 _-okey,mas te vale!_

 _-bueno adios_

 _-adios_

Tony se dio la Vuelta y miro que Paige estaba viendo bajo la cama

-Como se te ocurre!?-ella grito

-que Pasa cariño?-pregunto el azabache de puntas amarillas

-Ronaldo y Manny estaban vigilandonos!-ella levanto la mirada al armario-tu Tambien Robín!?,Malditos pervertidos!-lanzo una almohada al closet

-Dejalos-Tony la Tomo de los hombros,los cuales estaban muy suaves-mejor vamos a desayunar,pero primero pongamosos Algo de Ropa...

-Okey...

Ella se puso su ropa interior y Tony le puso a su novia su chaqueta,la cual le quedaba muy grande.

-okey-Tony se puso una camia sin abotonar-Vamos cariño

Tony fue a la Cocina pero Paige se quedo mirando a la Pared

-la proxima vez que vuelvan a espiarme de esa manera...les va a ir mal...-ella luego puso una cara de Sorpresa-...Robín!,besas a Harry con esa Boca!?

-Cariño!

-Ya voy amor!-ella salio del cuarto

Tony le dio su desayuno y se sento junto a ella.

-oye,creo que a esto le falta algo-dijo la ezquizofrenica

-que?

-esto

Ella beso su mejilla tiernamente.

-...-solamente se sonrrojo-oye quieres ir afuera mas tarde?

-osea,una cita?-sus ojos se llenaron de Brillo.

-exactamente querida-se sonrio calidamente

-Pues claro que si!-ella dijo Emocionada

-Amor tu crees que Tony y Paige?...-le pregunto la mariposa acomodando su cuarto

-Nah,no lo creo,él sabe perfectamente que si su jefe se entera de esto lo van a despedir-Dijo Colin viendose al espejo

-vez Cariño?,no nesecitas hacerte daño a ti mismo-le dijo Shrignold abrazandolo por atras

-si,Gracias,realmente me ayudaste

-...que le abra pasado a Laptop?-se pregunto el Azabache-desde que te fuiste no se a molestado ni en llamarte

Los ojos de Colin se volvieron cristalinos.

-hace tiempo...me llamaron del Hospitam...-Explico El albino

-y que paso?

-...Es que...Laptop...mientras Trabajaba...estaba consumiendo pantillas...para mantenerse despierta.. -empezo a llorar

-C-colin?-pregunto Shrignold alarmado

-y bueno...tomo tantas que...-se tapo la cara con sus manos-...le...le...dio una sobredosis...y...y...ella...ella...ella murio hace 3 semanas...y nisiquiera pude despedirme

Los ojos de la Mariposa se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Oh Colin...-él abrazo a su Novio

-se que ella hacia cosas malas,se que ella me trato muy mal...pero no se merecia esto...-Apreto a su pareja

-lo se Colin...lo se

-  
1:45p.m

La joven pareja estaba en el Parque tomados de la Mano.

Paige a cada rato hablaba con sus alucinaciones,pero a Tony le valia una Peluza,la queria tal y como es.

-que pasa Cariño?-le pregunto Tony a su Novia

-es que Robín me esta siguiendo,no me deja de lanzar Pollo-ella explico

-solo ignoralo y se detendra

-esta bien,lo intentare

el cielo empezo a oscurecerse

-que pasa?-Paige sintio como una humedas gotas tocar su piel

-parece que va a Llover-Especulo Tony

La lluvia empezó caer del Cielo...

-sera mejor que vayamos a Casa-Tony dijo mirando al cielo

Los dos se fueron la casa.

Ya eran las 2:30a.m,Tony fue y le dio a Paige sus medicamentos y como siempre,le dijo que era para hacerla mejor artista.

Se quedaron en la Sala. Se acorrucaron el sillon que una vez fue de color verde,pero en un ataque de Locura,Paige le puso tinta negra.

-wow,que creativo es el Sonido de la lluvia no es asi?-pregunto la de cabello e Multicolor,quien estaba recostada en el Pecho de Tony

-si...lo es...-El chico de 20 años empezo a Acariciar su cabello de Colores

-...la Lluvia es muy relajante...cuando estaba en mi vieja casa,la lluvia era mi unica amiga

-enserio?

-si,me relajaba y me motivaba a dibujar...

-...wow,que lindo...

ella se aferro mas al cuerpo de su novio...

-que creativo...-dijo Paige

-que es creativo?-pregunto el Chico

-el latido de tu corazón...-Tony beso su frente-eso significa que te Amo con todo mi corazón

-aaaw...

Se quedaron ahi por un tiempo,dandose cariño.

-Oye Tony,quieres que te muestre unos dibujos que hize?-ella e levanto

-Claro Paige-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

ella se levanto y Fue por sus dibujos

Tony ya no la veia como una paciente que necesitaba su Ayuda. Ahora ella era una razón para seguir adelante,una gran parte de su felicidad...lo mejor de su vida era ella

CONTINUARA


	14. hasta aqui llego el amor!

Ya habían pasado 15 días desde que Tony y Paige se hicieron Novios y para Ambos era algo maravilloso,pasaban mucho tiempo juntos,Tony le daba todo el Amor y la atención que ella necesitaba,La chica,Ahora solo usaba su cuarto para dibujar o hacer otras cosas,ahora solo dormían juntos

Colin y Shrignold estaban muy felices por ellos,sin embargo,La Hermana de Tony,Elizabeth,no estaba segura de Nada,Tenia miedo de que en cualquier momento,Los podían descubrir y la iban a involucrar,pero no,ella no debía ser egoísta,no podía simplemente preocuparse por el bienestar de su Familia,si no también tenia que Apoyar a su hermano.

Tony y Elizabeth fueron a recoger los medicamentos de sus pacientes,como siempre Tony y Paige estaban tomados de la Mano,como cualquier pareja lo haría. Mientras que Larry solamente era guiado por Elizabeth.

-listo,ya llegamos-dijo Tony mirando al gran edificio

-que vamos a Hacer aqui?-Paige pregunto

-solo vamos a recoger un par de cosas-Explico Tony

Cuando entraron Larry y Paige se sentaron en una de las mesas esperando a que Tony y Elizabeth llegaran...

Cuando pasaron por las cajas,se dirigieron a la oficina de su jefe para decirle que sus pacientes an estado muy bien. Pero cuando estaban apunto de abrir la puerta escucho una conversación entre Roy y su Manager

-Que ellos Que?!-pregunto Roy enojado

-Te lo juro Jefe,cuando lo vi casi besándola en el centro comercial no lo podía creer,no tenia pruebas suficientes para comprobarlo,asi que los espié estos últimos días y te juro...y que dios me perdone si estoy mintiendo...los vi tomándose de la mano y dándose cariño-explico su ayudante-...y tuve que llegar al punto donde,tuve que vigilarlos por la ventana de la habitación... para darme la sorpresa que estaban durmiendo junto...y hay leve posibilidades de que ayan tenido relaciones

-Esto no puede estar pasando!,ese chico sabe perfectamente que esta contra las reglas!-Roy golpeo la mesa de su oficina

-pues tenemos que hacer algo...

Tony al oir eso sinto algo horrible correr por su estomago y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Estaba apunto de perder su amada y no podía hacer Nada.

Los dos Hermanos empezaron a caminar por el Pasillo

-Esto no puede estar pasando!-El azabache paso sus manos por su cabello-Ahora que Voy a hacer?!

-Tony...-Elizabeth Trato de Tranquilizarlo

-No quiero perderle,no lo soportaría!-sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-Oh,Tony...-ella lo abrazo

-Elizabeth...yo...yo

-mira voy a tratar de no decirles nada,solo vete a andar con Paige por un Rato,yo me llevare a Larry a casa-le aconsejo Elizabeth

-esta bien

El azabache de puntas amarillas y la pelirroja miraron a sus pacientes.

Paige estaba recortando corazones con sus tijeras,las cuales siempre llevaba en su bolso,junto con Sus lapices y hojas de papel.

Tony se acerco a ella y la miro por un tiempo

-Tony?-pregunto la dama creativa confundida-que ocurre?

él simplemente la abrazo,no dijo ni una palabra

-Tony?...

-te amo...-le susurro

-...yo también te amo...-ella acepto el abrazo

-y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase... **yo juro,que voy a estar ahi...por ti-** le dijo acariciando su cabellera

-Vamos Larry-Elizabeth lo tomo de los hombros

-Que pasa Elizabeth?-pregunto el joven

-es hora de irnos-ella se lo llevo

Los dos Jovenes se iban para su hogar,Paige saltaba de vez en cuando

-Vez Manny?,soy mucho mejor que tu!-ella dijo con una mueca burlona

Sin embargo Tony no tenia tanto entusiasmo,se sentía muy preocupado,no quería perder a la chica que él amaba.

Pasaron por el Parque,un lugar lleno de grandes y altos arboles.  
La chica al ver eso se lleno de alegria.

-Oh,Oh,Oh,ya me acuerdo de este lugar!-Paig dio pequeñas palmadas con mucha Felicidad

-Que?-pregunto Tony confundido

-No recuerdas?,hace unos dias!,cuando venimos a jugar "tu las traes",fue muy divertido!-ella seguia sonriendo mientras señalaba al Parque.

El relojero miro directamente al Bosque,mientras que lo veia,algo vino a su mente.  
Esos arboles se le eran muy familiares y el brillo del Sol tambien.

Lo recordo

Recordo lo que paso hace 3 dias atras

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Eran las 3:40p.m,el viento era perfecto para aquella tarde._

 _En aquel parque lleno de arboles,donde los Rayos del sol eran medio tapados por las grandes y abiertas ojas,causando que solo se vieran pequeñas partes de luz solar._

 _el joven de cabellos negros y amarillos,perseguia a su Novia Paige junto con Elizabeth y Larry._

 _Colin y Shrignold estaban sentados en una banca,jugando damas._

 _Paige corria debajo de aquellos altos arboles bajo la sombra y sol,con el intento de que su novio no la atrapara,pero cuando menos se lo espero,el chico cumplio su mision._

 _-Toque!,tu las traes!-Toco su Hombro y salio corriendo por otro lado_

 _-Ya veras!-ella dio una pequeña risita_

 _Curiosamente,Paige era mas Rapida que Tony,asi que cuando ella lo atrapo,fue tan rapido,que cayo ensima de él,en el suave cesped._

 _-Toque!,tu las traes-Ella se puso a reir,su hiza era adorable para él._

 _La tomo de las mejillas,acerco sus labios a los de ella y La beso tiernamente_

 _-...Toque...tu las traes...-le dijo con una calida sonrisa_

 _-oye,eso no cuenta...-Ella se puso a reir otra vez_

 _-oigan!-Llego Elizabeth junto a Larry_

 _-Estamos jugando tambien o no?-se quejo el joven_

 _-okey,sigamos_

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-si me acuerdo...fue una de las mejores tardes qu tuvo junto a ti...-Tony la abrazo-ven,Vamos a casa

Un tiempo despues,Llegaron a la casa,desgraciadamente,cuando El chico abrio la puerta,se encontraba su jefe,Roy y su ayudante Chris.  
El de cabellos Azules tenia una cara de seriedad y Enojo.

Lo que mas lo sorprendio,era que detras de ellos estaba su hermana con los ojos llenos de lagrimas...

-Elizabeth?-su voz se derrumbo

-perdoname Tony...-ella dijo con una voz debil y fragil-me hisieron hablar

Tony trago con nervios

-Paige,ve con Elizabeth a tu habitacion-le dijo Tony

-okey-ella dijo sin problemas y se fue con la pelirroja

-Sientese-le ordeno su jefe-...Ahora!

Tony le obedecio.

-Señor...yo

-desobedesiste las reglas...y te hisiste pareja de tu propia paciente...esto no lo voy a permitir...-Roy dijo firme y serio

Tony quedo palido y su corazón se detuvo,su mirada cambio a una de terror cuando lo que habia en la mesa.

Papeles de despido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

lo perdio todo...

Perdio su trabajo

Perdio su dignidad

Y lo mas importante

Perdió al amor de su vida

CONTINUARA


	15. you liar!

_perdon por la tardanza,enserio,estaba de vacaciones y no lleve mi computadora pero ya volvi y es hora de volver a la accion :D_

 _Asi que aqui les traigo dos capitulos de un tiron,antes que nada les quiero decir gracias por leer mi historia,eso significa mucho para mi._

 _bueno ya no los quiero distraer mas...que comienze el cap :)_

Estaba ahí.

sentado

Apunto de Perderla.

Hasta que...

-Señor Roy,Por favor,dele a mi Hermano una hora para que el firme,se lo pido,solo una Hora!-Elizabeth le Rogo con lagrimas en los ojos.

La miro seriamente eso le dio un Poco de miedo a la Pelirroja.

-esta bien,solo una hora-dijo Roy de mala manera

Elizabeth tomo su teléfono y Llamo a Colin y Shrignold.  
Cuando estos llegaron,les explico toda la situación,ellos reaccionaron de mala manera al oir que ella les dijo todo a ellos a la fuerza.

Paige estaba dibujando,como casi siempre,Cosas muy sádicas y tétricas.

Pero esta vez estaba dibujando una Rosa azul,uno de sus colores favoritos. Por ultimo le puso su firma

-listo,se lo mostrare a Tony-ella se levanto y se dirijo a la puerta.  
Pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Tony y a Elizabeth Hablar junto a Colin y Shrignold.

-Tony,por favor perdóname!-le decía Elizabeth de Forma quebrada-yo no quería esto,ellos me buscaron cuando me iba con Larry,me obligaron a Hablar,no yo quise que te alejaran de Paige

-Pues no debiste decir nada...-dijo el Profeta mirándola con odio

-ya Cariño,la Obligaron,no es su culpa-Colin Trato de calmarlo

-tranquila Hermana,se que no lo hiciste aproposito-Dijo Tony con Lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Tony...

-no puedo creer que enserio voy a dejar a mi amada Paige,que no entienden que la amo?-Tony se abrazo a él Mismo-Pero,ya no hay vuelta atrás,voy a tener que dejarla...

-Dios,que dificil amigo-Colin se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

Paige no podía creerlo,Tony la iba a dejar,pero...él le prometió estar ahí por ella,que nunca la iba a dejar...pero al parecer no era cierto,le "mintio"

La joven simplemente se hecho contra la puerta y se puso a llorar.

-No,esto no puede estar Pasando,se que Tony nunca me abandonaría...se que no me haría eso...-ella se dio Esperanzas

Mientras faltaban 15 minutos antes de que firmara el Papel.

Tony miro alrededor su habitación,miro una manta que había en el suelo una color morada,la levanto.  
Y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Un recuerdo vino por su Mente.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Eran las 8:45 de la noche,estaba lloviendo fuertemente,Tony estaba acostado en su Cama,leyendo un libro junto a Paige,quien estaba dibujando_ _sus típicas ilustraciones Sangrientas._

 _Cuando repente_

 _¡Boom!_

 _un Trueno mezclado con un Rayo._

 _Causando que La joven se asustara,dio un pequeño grito y fue a buscar el Consuelo de su Novio,Se aferro a él,temblando de miedo_

 _-Shhh,Tranquila Cariño-la abrazo-Todo va a estar bien..._

 _-Váyanse de aquí chicos-ella dijo señalando a la salida-esto no les incumbe_

 _-jejeje,Tranquila,Tus amigos ni te van a hacer nada-dijo acariciando su cabello_

 _un trueno se escucho mas fuerte._

 _Ella se sostuvo a Tony y lo abrazo con fuerza_

 _-tranquila...yo estoy aquí-La beso en los Labios_

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-Anthony Clock...-Roy lo Llamo-ya es Hora...

Tony sintió una gran dolor en el pecho. Apretó los puños y se dirigió a la Mesa junto con Su hermana y amigos

Nadie se dio cuenta que Paige se quedo Vigilandolos,para ver si Tony lo Iba a hacer o No

-una vez que firmes esto te daré todas tus ganancias-Explico Roy

-...Pero...yo la am-fue interrumpido por Chris

-Solo azlo Hijo,antes de que se vuelva peor-lo tomo del Hombro

Los ojos del Relojero se llenaron de lagrimas,con su mano temblorosa empezó a firmar lentamente.  
Pero fue interrumpida por una voz quebrada y débil

-me vas a dejar?-Paige Salio de su escondite

-...-Tony se levanto y la miro-Paige...Yo...Yo...

-Yo pensé que me amabas!-ella le grito

-no,Por favor escucha-Tony la trato de Tomar de los Brazos pero ella lo golpeo con las de ella,era Obvio que estaba teniendo un ataque de locura

-NO!,tu me prometiste que siempre estarías ahi por mi!,que siempre me amarías!,me mentiste!-ella gritaba con Lagrimas en los ojos

-Paige,Por favor,Yo...

-Eres un Mentiroso!,no se por que me enamore de Ti!-ella decía tocando su pecho,como si su corazón estubiera apunto de Romperse.

-...Paige...-su voz se debilito

- **TE ODIO!-** ella lo empujo y salio corriendo de la casa llorando

-Paige!,espera!-Tony Trato de seguirla

Cuando salio de la casa,miro por todos lados...ella no estaba

-A donde se fue?-Shrignold Salio junto con Colin y Elizabeth

-No esta...-Tony se desespero-esto es Malo...esto es muy malo...y...y si le da un ataque...ella no a tomado su medicina Hoy-Tony se hecho a llorar

Donde podría estar la Joven ahora?

CONTINUARA

 **okay pronto subo el siguiente capitulo,espero que les guste,chao chao**


	16. goodbye my love

_HAHAHAHAHAHA, POR FIN! TENGO COMPUTADORA :3 AHORA PUEDO CONTiNUAR LA HISTORIA Y ESPECIALMENTE LAS QUE VENDRAN EN EL FUTURO :3_

 _ASI QUE EMPEZEMOS!:_

La búsqueda comenzó a las 4:00p.m.  
Roy había llamado a la policía para ver si podían ayudar,le dijo a Chris que cuidara a larry mientras Elizabeth ayudaba a la chica esquizofrenia

La pelirroja,Elizabeth,corrió por todo el centro comercial,buscando en la librería para ver si ella estaba ahí,pero no la encontró.

Colin y Shrignold buscaron por el Parque de Arboles,pero tampoco estaba ahi.

Pero el mas desesperado en esta búsqueda,era Tony,Corria por toda la ciudad,rogando que nada le Pase a su novia.

Miro a dos de sus amigos.

Uno de ellos era una Rubia oscura con ropa blanca,que estaba fumando y el otro era un tipo vestido de Negro con tres Luces en la frente,una verde una amarilla y otra roja.

-Smoky!,Stoplight flash!-Le llamo Tony

-Hola amigo,que haces aquí? Y tu paciente?-la rubia dejo caer el Cigarro desgastado en el suelo

-a eso vine!,an visto a Paige!?-pregunto desesperado.

-lo siento Anthony,no la hemos visto pasar,créeme,hemos estado aquí por Horas y no la e visto-se lamento stoplight

-...

-pero tranquilo-Smoky encendió otro cigarro-si la vemos,no dudaremos en decirte

-Gracias chicos!-Agradeció Tony,dicho esto,se fue

El joven siguió buscando por todos lados,no la encontraba,comenzó a desesperarse y a llorar.  
Temía lo peor,pensaba lo peor,El miedo lo Domo por completo

Elizabeth fue a la tienda de música de Trebor,abrió la puerta con mucha violencia y entro tan rápido posible

-Eli?,que haces aquí?-pregunto el Rubio

-Trebor as visto a Paige?,escapo de la casa ase tiempo!-Elizabeth puso sus manos en el mostrador

-No,como crees?

-Oh dios,ella no tomo sus medicamentos,puede sufrir un fuerte ataque de locura en cualquier momento-Elizabeth llevo su Mano a su cabello

-ven,llámenos a Tefi y a Tori,tal vez ellos la an visto-Trebor saco su teléfono y marco el numero de la magneto.

Tony buscaba sin Fin por todo el lugar,no había señal de ella.  
Su llanto se volvió mas fuerte.

?-escucho una voz femenina.

Tony la miro,Era Espí,él estaba afrente de la pizzeria Fritz Pizza.

-Que ocurre?-pregunto la niña alarmada

-Es Paige...Todo es mi culpa!-Se limpiaba las lagrimas,pero no dejaba de llorar.

-venga,Jason!,necesito agua!-ella lo llevo a una mesa

Tony logro explicarle todo lo que paso. Su culpa se hizo mas pesada

-Tony!-escucho otra voz,Era Elizabeth

-que pasa señora Eliza?-pregunto Tobias llegando con un Vaso en la mano

-Tony...-Colin tenia un papel en la mano-lo único que encontramos fue esto,estaba en la mesa de una cafetería-le dio el Papel

El azabache quedo pálido al ver el contenido,era un dibujo de Paige el mas perturbador y traumante,era ella misma,tirada en el suelo,llena de sangre y heridas,ella había dibujado su Dolor

-TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA!-Tony Grito y siguió llorando

-Tranquilo,se que la van a encontrar-Jason le dio un pañuelo

En ese momento Tony tuvo un recuerdo

*FLASHBACK*

 _Habían pasado 4 meses después de que la Madre de Tony y Elizabeth había muerto,su Familia perdió mucho dinero._  
 _No podían pagar la Luz,la electricidad ni el agua,no podían pagar todas sus deudas,solo tenían para pagar algunas cosas_

 _Elizabeth estaba dando vueltas en su Habitación,llamando a una empresa con lo que le quedaba de Crédito en el Teléfono._

 _-asi que...podriamos tener una entrevista a las 3:00p.m el miércoles?-ella pregunto nerviosamente-POR FAVOR,MI FAMILIA ESTA AL BORDE DE LA QUIEBRA Y NESECITO DINERO,SOLO DENOS EL TRABAJO Y YA!-rogaba La pelirroja por el teléfono-Hola?...Hola?...Mierda me colgaron!_

 _-por lo menos tu Ex pareja no era una prostituta busca dinero-dijo Tony acostado en su Cama_

 _-a no digas eso Hermano,se que algún día encontraras a alguien para ti-le dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa_

 _-bueno,si eso dices,pero no se si algún día podre encontrar a alguien que me haga feliz...solo espero encontrarla..._

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Tony seguía llorando

-hermano por favor no llores,me destroza verte asi-Elizabeth lo abrazo

-Tori y Tefi están ayudando a Shrignold a buscarla-Explico Colin

-Paige por favor,vuelve a mi...te necesito...-susurro

La joven de 19 años estaba corriendo por la Baiha entre toda la multitud,sus pensamientos estaban literalmente revueltos,su cerebro no funcionaba. Ella lo amaba a él pero estaba convencida que Tony ya no la amaba

Mientras caminaba,sus "Amigos" la estaban siguiendo,no la dejaban de atormentar.

 _-El no te ama_

 _\- rindete_

 _-idiota_

 _-Hajjajaja_

 _-jajajaja_

 _-Boba,jjajaja,la dejaron idiota!,jajajaja_

Las voces de sus alucinaciones no se detenían

-YA CALLENSE!-ella grito

Todos los que estaban alrededor de ella se le quedaron mirando asustados y se alejaron de ella.

Sus ojos de colores cambiaron dirección,miro un metal brillante en su Bolso,donde llevaba sus lapices y sus cosas para manualidades.  
Eran sus tijeras de mango Rosa,tenia unas ojas metálicas muy Filosas.  
Ella las miro por un tiempo.

Unos segundos después,ella las tomo en sus manos

-Tony siempre estuvo ahi,cuidándome y diciéndome que me ama...pero...él no me ama...entonces...de que me sirve vivir?-ella Llevo sus tijeras al frente de su cuello

Todos alrededor estaban asustados.

Paige Tomo las tijeras y La gente grito cuando vio lo que hizo...

Mientras que el grupo estaba en el restaurante,Colín resivio una llamada a su teléfono,cuando contesto solo podía escuchar a su novio llorando

-Shrignold?-pregunto Colin nervioso

-C-colin...tie...tienes que ponerme en alta voz...-se podía oírlo llorar

Colin lo hizo.

-To-tony...tienes que...tienes que venir...a-ahora...solo...ven...estamos en la baiha...solo...ven

Tony al oir eso se asusto mucho y salio corriendo a la baiha,la multitud...estaba formando un circulo,como si estuviesen viendo a alguien,Tony no dudo ni un segundo en ir a lfrente...lo que vio lo atormentaría por siempre,Paige estaba en el suelo,su cuerpo en sangre y en sus manos había una tijera,ella se había apuñalado en el cuello,el relojero cayo de rodillas y sostuvo el cuerpo sin vida de su amada

-No...no...NO!...NOOOO!

el sol se oculto,la policía y las ambulancias llegaron,pero no podían hacer nada,ella había muerto horas antes...

Tony no podía decir,nada...su mente literalmente se rompió

-Adios mi amor...-susurro por ultima vez

CONTINUARA


	17. its over,inst it?

_Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que la cancion es una parodia a la cancion de Steven Universe,_ _"Its over" la letra fue modificada para que sonara mejor..._

 _Okno :V_

Al día siguiente Todos los que conocían a Paige,fueron a su funeral,pero el mas Afectado,era obviamente Tony.

Roy se sintio muy mal,culpable e incomodo por lo que paso,por lo que le dijo a Tony que podia quedarse con la casa de Paige,pero eso le valia una mierda por ahora.

En el cementerio.  
Su tumba fue decorada con ofrendas florales y un moño negro.  
Trebor empezo a tocar una pequeña piesa con su Saxofon a peticion de la difunta chica

-Paige Notepad fue una chica que siempre fue atormentada por sus alucinaciones,pero ahora descanda en paz,en un lugar tranquilo-Dijo Tori dejando un ramo de rosas en la tumba

-Paige siempre fuiste una gran artista,aunque algunos de tus dibujos me daban miedo,eras muy talentosa-Colin puso su Caja de colores a un lado junto con las flores.

-no solo fuiste una de nuestras clientes favoritos...sino tambien fuiste una gran amiga-Espí dejo un pequeño tenedor junto con la

-que descanses en paz Paige-Shrignold dejo una pequeña cruz a un lado

De ahi los chicos empezaron a irse hasta que solo quedo Elizabeth,Larry,Colin y Shrignold

-Tony,ya se esta haciendo tarde...-Elizabeth le dijo

-Puedes quedarte en la casa...

-...okey...vienes?

este no respondio

-...bueno...adios hermano-ella tomo la mano de Larry

-vamos chicos

-pero y Tony?-pregunto el Albino

-nesecita estar solo,mejor lo dejamos-la pelirroja dijo llendo a casa junto con Larry

-esperanos!-Los dos la siguieron

cuando todos se fueron,Tony dejo en la sima de la tumba,una rosa negra.

-Lo siento...-comenzo a llorar-realmente lo siento...-Cayo de rodillas-nunca quize hacerte Daño...nunca quize lastimarte...yo te amo...no puedo seguir sin ti...

El relojero camino por la oscura calle,recordando el Pasado,cuando la tenia en sus brazos,cuano le decia cuanto la amaba. Todo habia acabado...no es asi?

Ya no le importaba el dinero,ya no le importaba estar pobre,de que le servia si ya no tenia a la mujer que tanto amo?

Sus lagrimas hacian que su vision fuera borrosa y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar

-Perdoname...

Ta eran las 8:00p.m de la noche.

El cuarteto estaba en la casa de su difunta amiga.

-maldicion!-exclamo Elizabeth-callense chicos,van a despertar a Larry!

\- donde esta Tony?,ya an pasado como 3 hora y no a llegado-Cuestiono Colin

-dejalo amor...-a sido muy dificil para él-le dijo Shrignold

-dios...ni entiendo por que tubo que pasar esto...yo no sabia que él la amaba tanto...antes solo lo hizo por la familia...pero luego...solo lo hizo por ella...-Elizabeth se puso triste

Ellos escucharon la puerta principal abrirse.

Los tres al oir eso apagaron la luz y fingieron estar dormidos...

Tony abrio la puerta de su habitacion y los miro a los cuatro "dormidos",recordo la vez en la que Paige se metio a su cuarto y se quedo dormida y recordo aquella noche donde ellos hisieron algo maravilloso.

Su mirada se concentro en su mesa de noche,ahi estaban los dibujos de su difunta amada,miro el dibujo de una Rosa.

Tomo el dibujo,lagrimas empezaron a salir.

 _-Estaba bien, al llegar Mejorar mi vida un día tras dia.-_ el joven comenzo a cantar.- _Esta bien, dije yo Además no importaba y estuviste tu.-_ Se dio la vuelta y fue para la terrasa de su cuarto,no se dio cuenta de que Su hermana y los chicos lo estaban escuchando.- _Esta bien, sólo era Un trabajo para mantener a mi familia, Pero ella, lo cambio, tras este hermoso amor no crei que de esta manera acabo..._ _Se acabó... no es así? No es así? Se a acabado Se acabó no es así? No es así? Se a acabado... Tu hermoso, cuerpo en sangre, que ya no está a mi lado..es todo no es asi?,_ _no puedo superar_...

Elizabeth lo Vio con mucha tristeza

-Conocerte, verte, y quererte, llegar a amarte, y besarte, mi paciencia, el despido, que te vayas y que me dejaras  
Quien seré yo en este mundo sin ella, solitario relojero en pobreza, que puedo hacer si esto ya termino, si es que por mi familia no me voy...-Se recosto en las barandas y miro para abajo.- _Se acabó... no es así? No es así? Se a acabado Se acabó no es así? No es así? Se a acabado... Tu vida ya no existe, yo te ame y te fuiste...-_ Solto el dibujo en el aire y este fue llevado por el viento.- _Se acabó... no es así? No pienso seguir.._.-El joven se abrazo a el mismo y cayo de rodillas llorando.- _Se acabó... no es así? No pienso seguir..._

 _CONTINUARA_


	18. Final

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la muerte de Paige,el Relojero estaba completamente destrozado estaba encerrado en la casa de su difunta novia.

No salia de la casa,estaba encerrado entre la oscuridad,se cortaba de forma vertical,lloraba sin consuelo y tenia horribles pesadillas...no soportaba estar lejos de ella

Elizabeth estaba en su casa,le había mandado mensajes por Whatssapp,pero siempre la dejaba en visto o le respondía con "no quiero hablar ahora"

-Vamos Tony...ella ya se fue...-se dijo mientras le mandaba otro mensaje

-Elizabeth ya rindete,la muerte de Paige realmente le afecto-dijo Colin

Él y Shrignold se quedaron en su casa para ayudarla con Larry

-si lo se,pero jamas lo e visto tan deprimido-dijo La pelirroja dejando su teléfono en la mesa.

-ahi gente que le a pasado peor,recuerdas a Laptop,la prima de Colin?-pregunto el pelinegro

-si,de hecho...que le paso?

-murió de una sobredosis de Drogas,mientras..."trabajaba"-el albino miro el suelo

-oh,Colín,lo siento mucho-ella toco su hombro dándole consuelo.

-no te preocupes...tarde o temprano lo malo se le devolvería

De repente,el teléfono de Elizabeth Sono,era un mensaje de Tony.

Ella lo leyo

- _ven a mi casa ahora_

 _-P.D:Trae a los chicos_

Elizabeth quedo extrañada por lo que decía aquella rara nota.

-Vamos chicos,tenemos que ir a la casa de Tony-ella tomo su bolso

-para que?-pregunto Larry

-Tony nos dijo que fueramos-ella dijo tomando a Larry de la mano

-Pero,simplemente no los dijo asi de asi?-pregunto Colin confundido

-si,suena raro pero por alguna razón nos dijo que fuéramos así que vamos a ir!

Cuando ellos llegaron fueron a tocar la puerta,pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa...la puerta estaba abierta...

-Tony?-Elizabeth lo llamo,no tubo respuesta

Cuando abrió la puerta,miro que la casa estaba inundada de oscuridad.

-Tony donde estas?-Shrignold abrió las Cortinas,dejando que la luz entre al lugar.

-Tony!-Llamo Colín-Carajo a donde se fue!?

Elizabeth logro notar que un Sobre morado se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina con la Frase "leer ahora" escrito en ello,la pelirroja abrio el sobre y miro que habia una carta,se notaba que estaba manchada de lagrimas

-Elizabeth que encontraste?-pregunto Shrignold entrando a la cocina.

Elizabeth no hizo caso,comenzo a leer la carta

" _Elizabeth,Perdóname pero ya no puedo seguir. Al principio solo acepte este trabajo por dinero para mantener a la Familia, ya sabes cómo estaba la situación,pero conocí a una chica ahí mismo cambio todo, nunca pensé que eso acabaría por mi culpa,me duele no poder haber hecho nada y que ella ya no esté conmigo, puesto que en serio la ame. No quiero estar solo. Mi amada Paige, Espero ella me perdone Elizabeth, yo nunca quise que esto pasara,aun que no me creas yo la amo y siempre lo voy hacer,le dio sentido a mi vida y no creo poder seguir llamándome a mi mismo una persona luego de esto, me voy con mi amada, Dile a mi familia que siempre los ame, y que las ganancias están bajo mi colchón de mi habitación... adiós."_

Los ojos turquesa de Elizabeth se llenaron de lagrimas,Su unico hermano...habia decidido acabar con su vida

-Elizabeth?,por que estas llorando?-pregunto Colin

Ella les dio la nota y Salio corriendo.

Los dos leyeron la Nota

-...oh No...

-TONY!-grito Elizabeth con un tono destronaste y tétrico

Los dos salieron y miraron a Elizabeth al frente del cuarto de Tony,ella estaba estaba llorando desesperadamente.

-que ocurre?-pregunto Colín asustado

Elizabeth señalo al frente,los dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Tony estaba tirado en el suelo con una taza de píldoras en la mano. y esas eran las medicinas de la difunta esquizofrenia.

-TONY!-grito la joven

Elizabeth llego a donde él y comenzó a llorar por su hermano,Shrignold llamo a los paramedicos,pero no podían hacer nada...había muerto tiempo antes.

Por lo menos...ya no volvería a sufrir

 _La joven de Cabellos coloridos estaba Corriendo por aquel hermoso bosque mientras seguía una mariposa,no era como el otro en el que ella jugaba a las atrapadas con su Novio,era mucho mas hermoso,paso por un lago tan brillante como el diamante. Donde habían algunos niños dentro de el._

 _Paige no dejaba de seguir la mariposa,se estaba divirtiendo,paso por un camino de flores,las mas hermosas que alguna vez existieron._

 _Ella siguio corriendo hasta que perdio a la mariposa de vista,miro el Hermoso brillo del sol,reflejandose por el Horizonte_

 _-wow...-ella sento en una roca hasta que escucho a alguien detras de ella_

- _Paige_?...

 _Ella reconoció esa voz,se dio la vuelta rápidamente,era el Azabache de puntas amarillas,vestido con algo muy elegante._

 _-Tony...-ella se levanto y se acerco a él_

 _El chico no podia creerlo,ella estaba ahi,con su tierna y linda sonrisa,sus ojos empezaron a llorar de la Felicidad_

 _-Hola Tony...a pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-ella lo abrazo-sabes... los chicos ya no me molestan...ahora son buenos con migo...y...-no pudo continuar debido a que Tony la abrazo con fuerza_

 _-Te extrañe ...pense que jamas la iba a volver a ver...-estaba llorando_

 _-yo tambien te extrañe...es mentira lo que te dije...yo te amo-ella correspondio al abrazo_

 _-y yo a ti...-la tomo del menton y le dio un beso muy tierno y suave mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella_

 _-vez...te dije que siempre estaré ahí por ti-le susurro_

 _-...si..._

 _La joven pareja se tomo de la mano y camino por el hermoso lugar._

- _sabes,no hay nadie mas que yo tenga ademas de ti-le dijo Tony apretando su Mano-no,no tengo nadie mas_

 _-espero que No_

 _Ellos se recostaron en un arbol,Tony se sentó contra el Tronco del gran árbol de flores,dejo a La dama creativa entre sus piernas y miraron el brillo del cielo._

 _-sabes,este lugar es mucho mas Hermoso que la casa...-ella dijo_

 _-si...mucho mas hermoso...pero cuando estoy contigo...no hay ningún lugar donde yo quiera estar...-le respondió Tony,acariciando su cabello de Colores._

 _-...oye donde estan Manny,Harry,Robín,gilbert y Blaze...estaban aquí hace un rato?_

 _-no te preocupes por ellos-Se acerco a ella y la beso-lo importante es que estamos juntos..._

 _La pareja se quedo recostada en ese Árbol hasta quedar dormidos_

 _el amor volvió y esta vez..._

 _era un encuentro eterno_

F I N

 _Gracias por leer mi fic_


	19. CURIOCIDADES,ESCENAS ELIMINADAS Y GRACIA

CURIOCIDADES

1-Originalmente tenia planeado que Paige no muriera,si no que sufriera un accidente y quedara gravemente herida pero luego quedaria con Tony...pero esto fue cancelado

2-el padre de Tony y Elizabeth se llama:Marty Clock y su Madre Clarissa

3-originalmente,Laptop no iba a morir,si no se iba a disculpar con los demas por lo que ella hizo y sf iba a hacer amigos de ellos

4-el nombre de la historia se traduce al español:te juro,voy a estar ahi

5-a diferencia de la curiocidad anterior el nombre de la historia esta inspirado en la letra de una parodia de la cancion drive by de Train

Aqui se las dejo (recuerden es una parodia)

6-las ideas de muerte del suicidio de Paige eran las siguentes

-tomando lejía

-tragandose alfileres

-tragandose un pequeño lapiz

-tirandose de un edificio

7-La letra modificada de la cancion Its over isnt it fue hecha con la colaboracion de MGarabach y algunas ideas y partes del fic tambien fueron hechas con su colaboracion.

8-los padres De Paige estan muertos en la actualidad y murieron tres meses depues de que la dejaron en el hospital

9-tony se iba a suicidar:  
Lanzandose de un puente o pegandose un Tiro en la Cabeza

10-Tefi,Trebor,Smoky,Stoplight flash y Tori son los personajes que hisieron cameo en DHMIS 6

Explicacion:

Tori:Magneto

Trebor:saxofon

Tefi:balon de futball americano

Smoky:cigarrillo

Stoplighg flash:Semaforo

11-Blaze iba a hacer originalmente un personaje real y no una alicinacion

12-la causa de muerte de La madre de Tony y Elizabeth fue un accidente automovilistico

13-Paige entro al Hospital a los 9 años

14-Despues de la muerte de Paige,Tony empezo a Tener Pesadillas y Ataques de depresion.

15-tuve que leer varios archivos sobre los sintomas de la ezquizofrenia para hacer esta historia

16-la pizzeria "Fritz pizza" en la que trabajan jason,Espí y Tobias (los de DHMIS 5) es una referencia a freddy fazbear pizza,pizzeria del juego,Five nigths at freddys

17-Paige nunca supo quien era Roy

18-Paige solia usar camisa con guantes negros y delantal Blanco,ella cambia de estilo,en el capitulo "nuevo estilo"

19-los nombres de los capitulos que estaban en ingles se traducen al Español como:

You are my friend: tu eres mi amigo

I can help you: yo te puedo ayudar

Nothing will break us apart: nadie nos separara

A first kiss and a pleassure Night: un primer beso y una Noche placentera

Love is born: nacio el amor

Your a liar: eres un mentiroso

Good bye my love: adios mi amor

Its over,isnt it?: se acabo,no es asi?

18-el nombre del capitulo its over,isnt it?,esta basado en la cancion de perla de steven universe

19-originalmente Zasiri (mi Oc de DHMIS) iba a aparecer en la historia,pero esto fue cambiado

ESCENAS ELIMINADAS

1-rogar: en esta escena se muestra a Tony,Elizabeth y Shrignold en la oficina de Roy,originalmente Roy les iba a decir que no encontraba espacio para ellos en el hospital,sin embargo Elizabeth empieza a Rogarle que les de trabajo por la situacion economica de su familia

2-thinking out loud:en esta escena,Tony Y Paige bailan esta piesa musical enamorando a Tony mas de lo que estaba de ella

3-pleassuring night:esta era la escena lemon que fue removida por razones obvias XD

4-nightmare: esta toma lugar despues de la muerte de Paige,Tony tiene una pesadilla sobre ella y despierta de Golpe,por que escucha el despertador.

5-conversacion:una conversacion que Elizabeth y Larry tenian antes de que llegar a la casa de Tony y encontrarlo muerto

Ahora quiero aprovechar este espacio para decir solo una cosa..

Gracias...

Gracias por darme el apoyo y por darle una oportunidad al libro;por no molestarse por no haber subido capitulos,gracias por apoyarme y darle

Los adoro

Tambien le quiero dar muchisimas gracias a MGarabachmi hermana virtual por darme ideas y por ayudarme

-Vainilla Sparcake


End file.
